The Inventor and the Explorer
by Laura and Amber
Summary: Ohio and Phineas Flynn agree to change lives for the day but while Ohio gets the shock of his life with a look at the future ahead of him, Phineas takes a trip through time as he discovers a long-time forgotten relative, Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz? Phinbella, Bufella (?), Ferbnessa, and Normavy (?)
1. Chapter 1

_A few of you may remember this story. I took it down cause I felt like I couldn't keep up with it. It's back up though and not gonna be down any time soon!_

* * *

**-Africa, 1914-**

Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher had finally arrived at their destination. The only problem was getting into the old stone temple that stood before them.

"Alright Rhode. Let's take in the surroundings and see if there isn't a key or something we could use to open the doors.", Ohio ordered, earning a thumbs-up from his green-haired partner.

As they looked about, taking opposite directions from each other, Ohio noticed a small pedestal a few yards off. It didn't have any markings on it, but it did have an odd shaped key-hole in it.

"Hey Rhode! I think I found something!", he called out and continued as his partner came over. "Look see? It goes down a bit. It needs like, one of the artifacts or something."

"Whatcha doin?", a familiar voice said from behind.

Rhode and Ohio turned around to find Isabella Garcia-Shiparo walking over with a curious smile on her face. Ohio returned it with a sly smile of his own as he relaxed, seeing the girl approach him.

"Hey Isabella. Just trying to recover the last artifact.", he explained.

"Well maybe you'd get a lot closer if you had a certain little something.", she said, pulling out exactly what they had needed for the pedestal.

Ohio was surprised to see she had found it, since he and Rhode had assumed Doofenshmirtz caught it first, but then sighed some in annoyance.

"Alright. What's the deal?", he asked, knowing there had to be one for her assistance.

"Can't charm me with a date.", Isabella said, stroking a hand over it as she pondered the question with pleasure.

"Why? Cause the last one was just too good?", Ohio retorted, sending them back into what they had always done. All the way back since the Temple of Juatchadoon.

"Heh. Not exactly, Ohio.", she said as she walked over. "Tell ya what. Lay off on the joking around and I'll CONSIDER helping."

"Oh for goodness' sake, can we please just get in?", Rhode asked impatiently. "Or should we have Dr. Doofenshmirtz come in and join us in these little negotiations?"

"Here's an idea, Isabella. How about you help us, and I'll help you learn to have a better weekend han sitting at home crocheting doilies?", Ohio continued, ignoring Rhode.

"Or how about I help you and you finally give me a slice of the cut?", Isabella finally admitted, making Ohio roll his eyes.

"You don't even know if we'll win this.", he retorted. "Afterall, Doof could catch it first."

"Yeah, but that's why I'm expecting my pay checks from YOU.", Isabella came back with. "Who else would be SO fiendishly smart enough to get it first?"

"I'm just saying, I can't make any promises. Just the deal."

"Well that's the deal. So either go with it or- Hey!"

Rhode, no longer able to stand going through these means of discussions, snatched the artifact from Isabella and placed it on the pedestal. It pushed inward and the large stone door began to open. Glancing at one another, Ohio gave an over exaggerated low bow to the ground with a wave of his hat.

"Ladies first.", he said with a smile.

"It's about time you learned some manners.", Isabella snapped back as she walked inside.

"OW! ...That never gets more painful.", Ohio winced as he stood back up, placing his hat on his head.

The trio made their way inside and through the temple. After finally managing through various traps and snares, they made their way to the heart of it all.

"Hey look! There's the-", Ohio began before another trap sprang catching him and Isabella in a net and Rhode in one by himself. "Ow! What the-?!"

"Welcome to Africa, Ohio Flynn!", Doofenshmirtz said as he stepped up from the shadows. "How nice of you to drop by!"

"Doofenshmirtz! How did you get here before us?", Ohio asked in bewilderment.

"Ah I just took the backdoor.", Doof indicated to the door behind him that stood ajar. "But I had to wait to make sure I got you three taken care of. Lest we were to.. y'know. Have a repeat of Egypt."

The older man cringed as he remembered the fight-scene there but shrugged it off, took the artifact, and began to make his getaway.

"Ohio, we gotta do something!", Rhode called out.

"I have a knife in my back pocket.", Ohio said, starting to reach for it.

"No, stop that!", Isabella exclaimed.

When they were caught in the net, she was held over top of him. As Ohio reaches for his knife, he has to push himself up which would end up pushing himself into Isabella. A bright red blush sprawled across the young girl's face as Ohio looked at her expectantly.

"So...what's your proposition now?", he asked with a wide smile.

"That I'm gonna kill you after this.", the girl growled as she reached down and took the knife herself, her face becoming even redder. "So don't get comfortable."

"There's a shame. Not a bad view here.", Ohio said as he crossed his feet casually.

Rhode had to turn away with a cringe as Ohio yelped in pain. A girl who wore boots, was never someone to upset. After breaking the net free, the trio ran out to find that Doof had already stolen away the artifact and was cackling in triumph. The young red-haired kid threw his hat on the ground in frustration and yelled back at the older with a shaking fist.

"CURSE YOU DOOFENSHMIRTZ!", he yelled out. "CURSE EVERY DOOFENSHMIRTZ THERE EVER WILL BE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**-Danville, 1914-**

Ohio Flynn was once again in Danville, pacing back and forth angrily in his and Rhode's office. They were hoping to get the museum started by now, but the last pieces were missing to the collection. Without those artifacts, Ohio couldn't exactly get his hopes up about a decent meal any time soon. Neither him nor Rhode, but at least Rhode had family to rely on.

"Calm down, O. I'm sure we'll find something.", Rhode tried to reassure the stressed curator.

"Sorry Rhode. But... We gotta find something for this museum. Nobody's going to wanna walk in if all they see if a bunch of old dinosaur bones and fossils with weird messages.", Ohio explained.

"Well so Doof won. We'll just start on something else.", Rhode shrugged.

"Yeah. I guess you gotta point. Just don't know how much we can keep up the loses.", Ohio sighed. "I'll take a look around and see what I can dig up in the library."

Rhode gave him a thumbs up and off he went.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!", Phineas announced as he and his brother were walking about the Gadgets Through the Ages exhibit. "Since it was our great-great- grandfathers that founded the museum, why not we go visit them back in the 1900s?"

Ferb simply gave a shrug, not seeming entirely enthusiastic about the idea.

"What? Doesn't it sound interesting?", Phineas asked but with a roll of Ferb's eyes the idea was understood. "Oh. Then again, always listening to the family history from Dad... I guess it would get a little boring. Oh well. I guess I'll go by myself!"

And with that, he hopped into the Time Machine they had fixed earlier that Summer and began to put in the right numbers. With a whirr and a bright pink light, the boy was gone and Ferb was left to himself.

Ohio sat down at a table nearby with a book in hand, flipping about as he tried to find something worthwhile to find. There was suddenly a loud whirr and as he turned around, he nearly fell out of his seat in surprise. A young boy with bright red hair like his, his exact face, and his exact height, was suddenly some ways off in an odd looking machine. Aside from their change of clothes, as the two surprised counterparts ventured closer, they found that everything about them looked exactly the same.

"Um.. Can I help you?", Ohio asked the stranger.

"Hey! I'm Phineas Flynn. I came from the future in Xavier Onansis' time machine.", Phineas explained. "I'm..kinda like your great-great grandson."

"Really? He finished his research?", Ohio asked.

"Eh, sort of. So I guess you're Ohio.", Phineas smiled "It's nice to meet you!"

"You've heard about me?", Ohio continued, shaking the outstretched hand.

"Well of course! This museum is still standing, heck, even twenty years further than my years!", Phineas went on to say. "I came back here because I was curious to see HOW it got started."

"Oh really? Well, what can I say?", Ohio shrugged with a smile. "I've always had a thing for history. You forget it, you're doomed to repeat it, am I right? But.. Well.. It's actually a funny thing you came in to JUST NOW. My partner Rhode Island and I.. Well we're not exactly doing so hot. We just lost an artifact that could've been a real jewel to the place."

"Oh.. That's too bad. But there are others, right?"

"Not exactly. So many things get destroyed along the years. Not a whole lot of things are left to survive. And if we don't find something soon. Rhode and I... I'm afraid we'll have to call in bankruptcy.", Ohio explained, earning a surprised expression from the other. "I swear, sometimes, I could just really use a break from all the pressure. Not that I'll ever give up exploring unusual terrain or anything. It's almost instinct now with all the work we put into this."

"Well if you want, I could give you a day off!", Phineas offered.

"YOU?", he seemed skeptical.

"Well look at us! We're exactly alike! Here. If we switch clothes, we could switch lives! You could go to the future and take a break! After all, it IS going to work out, right?", Phineas suggested.

"Mmm.. Guess you gotta point. I mean. If Xavier's machine wound up in your future in THIS exact place.", Ohio shrugged. "But can you really handle it? If we DO end up finding something to recover, it isn't gonna be easy."

"Ohio, trust me. I found a PLATYPUS in the middle of AFRICA.", Phineas reassured. "And like you said, you need the day off."

"Yeah but I don't think I can just suddenly heave off my responsibilities onto you. You just met me."

"But we're family. That's what we do. And besides, an adventure would DEFINITELY be one of MY best days ever. And it would be so funny because WE'D be the only ones to know about it."

Ohio thought this through. Yes, his life certainly had it's pluses, but there were faults. Yet, if Phineas really WAS his grandson, and was able to bare such a strong resemblance to him, how much more like Ohio could he be? Maybe he could handle this sort of stuff. With a smile and a nod, the two got to work, switching clothes and retelling lives.

"Okay. So this is my brother, Ferb.", Phineas said as he pulled out his cellphone with a picture of Ferb on it.

"Wait. How did you mix a camera with that tiny little phone?", Ohio asked, peering curiously at the device. "It's broken even!"

"Cell phones. Everyone uses them where I come from.", Phineas explained, having to smile that Ohio didn't know anything about the modern technology. "And it's not broken. It runs on batteries and doesn't need the wires. So you could be ANYWHERE to call ANYONE."

"And take photos apparently.", Ohio said in slight awe.

"Yup!", Phineas laughed. "So this is Ferb Fletcher. He's my step-brother."

"Step? He's not kin?", Ohio asked. "Well... Then again. he DOES look an awful lot like Rhode."

"Yeah. Guess the genes run strong.", Phineas shrugged. "But my mom and his dad married when we were little. See. That's them."

He flipped the picture to one of his whole family and pointed at the two tallest people. Ohio blinked at the picture a bit, coming a bit closer to get a better look.

"Wait... You're mom?", Ohio asked more calmly.

"Yeah. What? Does she look like yours?"

There was an awkward moment of silence as Ohio shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His gaze was turned away but after a moment he finally heaved a sigh.

"I never met my mom. I'm... I'm an orphan. I don't know what happened. No one did. No family. No trace. When I was older, I met Rhode who joined in because his parents died. Then the orphanage was closed down and we've been scraping since. I was only 7.", Ohio explained, making Phineas' normally happy grin falter and eventually fall into complete shock.

As Phineas listened he was, for the first time he could remember, pained. Pained to think that someone could have so sad of a life. But he still had Rhode. And he went on a lot of exciting adventures. So that was worthwhile. And Phineas soon felt himself smiling again.

"But enough about me. On with your family.", Ohio decided to press on, forcing a smile of his own. "Mom and Dad. Who's the girl?"

"Candace. She's our sister. Blood sister. And like I said. Ferb's our step-brother."

"Still kinda weird your parents divorced.", Ohio shrugged. "But, Mom. Dad. Candace. Ferb. Got it."

"Well why is that so weird?", Phineas asked before grimacing some himself.. "Aside from the fact that Ferb's mom had cancer and the doctor's didn't say anything about it.."

"Eww..", Ohio cringed. "Well.. It's just that... I dunno exactly how much has changed, but divoirce, in this time-line, isn't exactly the most respectable. It's kind of...awkward to mention."

"Ohh.. Really? But it happens almost all the time back where I come from.", Phineas shrugged.

"ALL THE TIME?!", Ohio gaped. "EVERYONE?"

"Well.. Not EVERYONE everyone but a lot of people."

"Okay, I'm worried now.", Ohio cringed some more.

"Actually.. I'm not sure if my mom divorced or not... She hasn't ever mentioned my biological dad but I try not to think about it much.", Phineas shrugged. "Anyway. And here's our pet platypus, Perry."

Ohio looked at the picture curiously before asking, "Does he... Does he always look so..mindless?"

"Um.. no. Why?", Phineas asked, a little put off by the idea of Perry doing anything more than what he normally did.

"...Just curious.", Ohio shrugged, his memories going back to an odd platypus that would sometimes assist him in his adventures. "Friends?"

"Here's Buford and Baljeet.", Phineas introduced, pointing to each figure respectively. "Buford's the neighborhood bully and Baljeet's his nerd. And this is Isabella."

"Bella?", Ohio smiled in slight surprise before giving and impressed whistle at the photo. "Looks just like mine."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Awesome!", Phineas smiled more cheerfully. "I'm sure you'll like her!"

"Same here, Phin.", Ohio chuckled some. "Actually, a lot of the people you showed me is who I work with on a constant basis. Rhode Island Fletcher looks like Ferb. Your Isabella looks a lot like my Isabella Garcia-Shiparo.

"Wow. Talk about strong family-resemblances!", Phineas noted. "Cause you and I look exactly alike as well! Who else do you work with?"

"Well there's this man. Actually he's my rival. Doofenshmirtz. If I say the first name, I'll vomit in disgust but he's a real pain. Always snatching up all your hard work and then going and using it for evil or to rub your faces in it.", Ohio groaned, a deep scowl appearing on his face. "But aside from everyone you've shown me, that's all my acquaintances."

"O..kaayy..", Phineas said slowly, not entirely sure how to respond to anger. "So that's that! So I take it you do your job for fun?"

"Well if by fun you mean, riches, fame, and glory. Then heck yeah.", Ohio shrugged as he kicked his feet up on the desk with casualty.

"Oh.. Really?", Phineas asked, not entirely enthralled by the idea of making yourself look good on purpose.

"...Family reasons, kay?", Ohio simplified, hating the fact that it's part of his softer-side. "Not to mention Rhode and I are always scraping for survival."

"Oh. Okay then.", Phineas relaxed a bit, a little concerned on the family-issue. 'Maybe his dad did something wrong...'

"So what do you and Ferb do all day?", Ohio asked.

"Oh all sorts of things! We built a roller coaster through downtown. We went into space who knows how many times. Had a mechanical-bull rodeo.", Phineas listed. "We do something different everyday. I wasn't sure about today so I thought I might get an idea from the past."

"Mm. I see.", Ohio nodded. "You guys are inventors. Alright then. Just for fun?"

"Well why else?", Phineas chuckled. "It's Summer Vacation after all!"

"True. Sounds a bit nicer than I would first imagine.", Ohio smiled some to himself for a moment before slapping the table with a sigh and looking off back at the doorway that would eventually lead him to Rhode's office. "But anyway! We're wasting time just sitting around and talking now. Better get going."

"Of course!", Phineas nodded and got up with this counterpart.

They headed to the time machine and Ohio settled himself into the seat.

"So, 2012, eh?"

"Oh yeah. You're gonna have a blast!", Phineas smiled. "And remember, the motto is 'carpe diem'."

"'Seize the day'? Nice choice for Summer.", Ohio nodded before giving a mock-salute. "Be sure to stay alive for tomorrow, alright?"

Phineas returned it with a nod and within a few twists of the dials and a bright pink light, the explorer was gone and the inventor was left standing in his boots.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Danville, 2012-**

It was within seconds that Ohio had arrived once again in his museum. At first glance, however, he wasn't even able to tell if it was so. But as he climbed out of the machine, a familiar face came up.

"Hey Ferb!", Ohio greeted, putting on the same cheerful smile he saw Phineas normally wearing. "I know what we're going to do today!"

Ferb seemed to buy into the act and the two headed back out of the museum to their backyard. Upon walking through town though, as Ohio was busy finding a truth to his earlier lie, he stopped in mid step as he noticed something odd. The young explorer turned his head up to an odd purple looking building with a large banner on it.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateeed!_

The theme song was enough to suddenly make the young boy's blood boil as he instantly turned 90-degrees and began marching inside.

"Be right back, Rhode.", Ohio said absent-mindedly, earning a perplexed expression from the step-brother.

Inside the lab, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was busy leaning against the cage his nemesis, Perry the Platypus sat in as he continued on in his ramblings like they normally did.

"And so I was like, 'How could she do this to me?!' and he was like, 'YOU?' and so I corrected myself saying, 'How could they do this to us?!'", Heinz was saying when there was a knock at his door. "...hang on a second, Perry the Platypus. I'll be right back."

He walked over and the moment the door was opened the man was sent tumbling to the floor as Ohio jumped in with a flying kick-to-the-face. Everything happened to quickly but what the older man did know was that he was out on the floor in all unconsciousness while Perry the Platypus gaped in all-out shock and terror as he saw Phineas stand there, with a terrible scowl ingrained on his face.

"When you DIE someday and go to HECK, you can thank your grandfather!", Perry heard Phineas snarl viciously at the man before turning to him with a slight smile. "He's all yours."

As the secret agent stood there, jaw dropped and eyes wide and alert, the young boy turned to leave it all at that simple statement. When Ohio came back out of the building, Ferb was leaned back against one of the walls as he was apparently in the midst of a conversation with what Ohio recognized as a simple teenage girl.

"Later Ferb.", she said as she started walking off then.

"Later Vanessa.", Ferb smiled some before turning to see Ohio walk out. "What were you doing?"

"Oh just some um..", Ohio thought for a moment before chuckling to himself, almost darkly. "Repaying an old favor."

Ferb raised a curious eye-brow but the two continued on their way. When in the comfort of the suburban backyard once again, Ohio leaned back against the tree with a relaxed sigh and stared up at the many branches. He couldn't think of a time he's done something like this before. Not without seeing bananas and monkeys jumping to and fro. Yup. It was a simple, easy, relaxful, getaway from all his work. He felt a little bad to leave Phineas with Rhode like that, knowing that the times were plunging into a World War and whatnot, but at the same time. What was the worry? Chances were there wasn't going to be any work that involved traveling and exploring that needed to be done. A little grocery shopping. A little paper work. Nothing a ten year-old genius who could build a roller-coaster couldn't figure out. Perry came into the backyard shortly then, and the boys greeted him, Ohio giving him a small stroke across his back before another face came through the fence. One Ohio could easily recognize from any time-line.

"Hey Phineas!", Isabella greeted as she came in which instantly made Ohio stand up in a mere habit of politeness. "Just came by to hear about whatcha doin!"

"Oh well you know, there's a lot of interesting facts about the Temple of Juatchadoon.", Ohio quickly began to get into as he leaned back against the tree again. "What would you like to know?"

At this, the girl seemed slightly confused and Buford and Baljeet came in through the gate as well.

"Hey, what's goin on?", Buford asked.

"Just talking about the Temple of Juatchadoon.", Ohio explained with a shrug.

"Well I WAS asking about what you were DOING.", Isabella clarified.

"Oh. Oh! You were- sorry. I kind of.. Sorry I didn't mean to confuse the two.", Ohio apologized with a shrug. "Kinda...got the two confused."

"I do not see why you would bother thinking of Juatchadoon, unless you plan on finding it.", Baljeet interjected. "Which, quite frankly, would be a waste of time anyway."

"...What do you mean?", Ohio asked, starting to feel a little offended by the fact that he DID bother checking out the temple in question.

"What I mean is that the Temple of Juatchadoon, is nothing but a myth.", Baljeet continued. "There has been nothing but legends and fairy tales to support the idea of a large temple home to a giant Bean-Colossus or whatever. And even if you did not believe that, if you go there today, it would be drowned in the Panama Canal if it had survived the massive earthquake there about 100 years ago."

"Hey now wait a minute!", Ohio started to argue, his temper quickly rising not only in him, but also in the alarms of the others. "The Temple of Juatchadoon DOES exist and it was home to a giant CORN Colossus to be specific which was awakened about a hundred years ago by the Amulet of Jutachadoon and exploded into nonexistence when the amulet was destroyed by none other than Ohio Flynn himself! The Panama Canal that was 'created by the massive earthquake', had actually been broken in half and fallen into the canal as the region was split into two halves by the power of the amulet being broken loose across the continents! If you really want to be a nerd, you should keep your facts straight!"

Everyone stared in absolute shock. Even Perry who began to wonder if the young happy boy he had known and loved, had somehow been zapped by one of Doof's inators.

"...Okay. Seesh. Calm down, Phineas. You know, it's no really big deal.", Isabella shrugged some. "It's not like we'll ever know."

"Yes we do! That's the whole point of history! To record things that had taken place! Ohio Flynn didn't nearly DIE under the might of an aflamed colossus just for it to be forgotten!", Ohio continued, turning the scowl on her now which made the young girl quickly back up in fear. "I mean, seesh! Did you guys learn NOTHING in school?!"

For anyone who knew Ohio, they knew the difference between him being passionate, and him being angry. Right now, he wasn't so much as angry. Offended that his trials and hard-work had been for nothing, but not angry as much as passionate. Anyone who knew Isabella, knew she was hurt at that moment to be seeing and hearing her beloved Phineas Flynn yell and insult her like this. And anyone who REALLY knew Ferb, knew that Ferb was not an idiot. And was no longer allowing himself to buy into this little game he's found himself in. With a swift movement, Ohio was suddenly being pulled out of the backyard and into the kitchen by Ferb. Once the door was closed, Ferb turned on the stranger ready to break his silent-rule.

"Who are you?", Ferb asked, placing his arms across his chest.

"Ferb. It's me. Phineas.", Ohio lied, still baring a scowl on his face.

Ferb got close enough so that their eyes were only inches away as he looked down daggers into the others before quietly saying, "Phineas...NEVER...gets angry."

Ohio couldn't hide it anymore. His eyes grew wide with surprise as Ferb backed up, waiting for an answer.

"...You're kidding me!", Ohio began to complain as Ferb simply shook his head. "Well darn it, I'm dead meat..."

"Who are you?"

"Alright. You got me.", Ohio confessed with a sigh. "The name's Ohio Flynn. 1914. I swapped lives with Phineas for the day. He's safe and under the care of your great-great-grandfather Rhode Island Fletcher."

Ferb simply rolled his eyes, knowing Phineas would be one to think up something like that. Ohio felt a small smile twitch on his face. There was nearly a 100 years of difference yet Ferb and Rhode were nearly identical. How Phineas managed to be so opposite of Ohio, he would never figure it out.

"Welp. If you ratted me out this quickly, what do I gotta do to be more like Phineas?", Ohio asked. "Put on a dopey, ditsy, smiley face and forget the definition of 'evil' and 'mad'?"

Ferb simply gave a nod and the smirk that once stood was no longer on Ohio's face but instead was pried open by his shock.

"Y-You're kidding me!", Ohio exclaimed, earning a silent "no". "Oh come on! Anyone who's ever MET me knows I'm anger-issued! I can't help it! It's-It's who I am!"

Ferb simply raised an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder to the backyard. When Ohio looked, he cringed at what he saw. Isabella was curled up on the green grass with her face buried in her knees while Buford tried some means of comforting her and Baljeet ran back onto the scene and sat down next to her with an hand on her back and his nose buried in a history book. Not only did he make someone cry by a mere insult, Ohio had not only made a GIRL cry but ISABELLA. The great-great-grandaughter of his more-or-less girlfriend.

"Oh...shoot...", Ohio said, hanging his head in guilt. "Is...how close is she, to Phineas?"

When he looked back at Phineas' step-brother, the boy slowly drew a wide and somewhat mischievous smile that made the other feel even more pain tug at his conscious for what he's done.

"She has got it BAD for him.", Ferb simply said.

Ohio sighed to himself, gave a nod, and headed out to say his apology. When he first came into the yard, Baljeet was banging his head to the book in defeat, finding himself to be proven wrong on a few occasions and Ohio right. Isabella cringed a bit as he approached, obviously still hurt by the insult.

"I..Isabella I'm sorry.", Ohio began, almost wishing he had his hat so he could take it off.

"N-no...", she said, wiping away a few tears. "I..I shouldn't be such an idiot.."

"No. I shouldn't have said that stuff.", Ohio shook his head. "I went too far on that. I'm really sorry. It's Summer Vacation. We're supposed to be taking a break from learning. And I got too worked up and made you cry."

Before she could retort, he had knelt down beside her. Her hand in his and, Phineas identity aside, in all sincerity, asked, "Could you possibly forgive me?"

At this, Isabella had to let out a soft chuckle and wipe another tear away while saying, "Phineas. You know I can't stay mad at you."

He smiled, placed a feather-light kiss on the knuckles he held, and looked back up at her with a quiet, "Thank you."

Isabella was not only willing to forgive him for an insult, but she was also willing to forgive him for another offense. Making her delightfully die inside at the sight and behavior of such maturity and actually paying more attention to her! Her smile quickly widened as she suppressed the urge to squeal in delight while Buford rolled his eyes in disgust, Baljeet re-read the lesson, and Ferb was trying hard not to roll on the ground and die of laughter at how seriously out-of-character Ohio was being to make it look like Phineas.

"So, what are we gonna do anyway?", Buford asked, wanting to skip the love-mush and get back to their original routine.

Ohio would've gladly faced his demise at the hands of Doofenshmirtz rather than having to face this question as it suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't the slightest clue as to what to do.

"What we'll- Um...", Ohio began, fear seizing his features for a moment before he glanced about nervously and looked back at Ferb for support. "Um. Ferb? What ARE we going to do today?"

Ferb raised an eyebrow in curiosity but when Ohio widened his eyes in the silent language of saying, "I REALLY have no clue!" he only face-palmed himself. Yes, openly. It was nearly impossible to think that Phineas had not even bothered to give Ohio the idea himself.

"What we're... I know what we're gonna do today!", Ohio finally said, getting something of an idea. Imagination for inventions was one of his more weaker point so he decided to go with the one thing he did know and did enjoy himself. "Let's explore around Danville!"

The gang, didn't exactly receive this idea as enthusiastically as Ohio would've hoped. On the contrary, they all seemed more confused than excited and glanced at one another in silent guessing.

"Um... Why?", Baljeet asked. "We already know the place like the back of our hands."

"Really?", Ohio pressed on with a growing smile. "What if there was something we hadn't seen before? Or something interesting in town that we've never taken the time to actually examine? Or if we really have, and walking around mere Danville is REALLY that useless, how about we explore the entire Tri-State Area?"

"What? With like rocket boots or something?", Buford asked.

"No. I just mean walking around. We talk. We explore. We notice a few things. Taken in the sights. Come on, doesn't it sound kinda cool?", Ohio urged, starting to really question them now.

"Well... I guess.", Isabella shrugged. "Just..doesn't seem like something actually exciting."

"Well what would YOU like to do?", Ohio asked with a smile Isabella hadn't ever seen Phineas have.

A sort of smile that wasn't intending with the idea of sunshine and rainbows but instead something more direct. Namely at her. And it made her heart flutter in excitement to see it. And if "Phineas" was smiling like this, at specifically her, he was either actually interested in listening to her ideas or he actually had something in mind for them by walking around town.

"...Actually I think it's a WONDERFUL idea!", she swooned, placing a hand to her heart in delight.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Danville, 1914-**

Phineas was sat and ready to work. He came around to Rhode's office with a bright smile on his face. Rhode noticed and seemed slightly confused.

"Alright Morning Glory, what's the story?", he asked. "Why so happy all of a sudden?"

"Um..", his smile faltered a bit but it soon returned. "I'm just ready for another adventure is all!"

"Already? What artifact?", he asked.

"Um... I was... Well do you have any ideas?", Phineas asked, now feeling stupid for not having asked Ohio.

"Mm... Nope. But hopefully we'll-", he stopped as there was a knock at their door.

Getting up from his seat the two came to the front door where a tall, teenage girl with shoulder-length brown hair, wearing a black coat, hat, and gloves, smiled down at Rhode.

"Are you Rhode Island Fletcher?", she asked, her voice sounding something familiar.

'...Vanessa?', Phineas searched his memory as Rhode quickly took off his hat in politeness and gave a nod, feeling too nervous for words.

The girl smiled and produced a small letter with a red ribbon and handed it over to him saying, "I was asked to give you this. See you around."

With that, she left and Rhode was still watching, holding the letter until it finally registered with him that she was out of sight. He snapped into reality, closed the door, and placed his hat back on, looking at the letter when he noticed Phineas smiling at him.

"...Shut up, Ohio.", he said before heading back to the office. "I don't have anything for her."

Phineas' smile disappeared as he saw Rhode head off and seemed rather puzzled.

"...I didn't say anything.", he called out.

"Yeah. Well. Don't.", Rhode warned before walking into his office.

Phineas simply shrugged and followed. The letter was opened and instantly the better smells of South Dakota wafted through the air. It was a neatly written letter with a sort of flow between the cursive letters. Phineas noted to himself how weird and rare it actually was to think of people no longer sending simple emails to one another.

_"Dear Rhode Island Fletcher,_

_Forgive me for not staying for long but business had only spared me as much time as to give you this letter. My name is Vanessa. I have been ordered by my father, a lover of historical facts and genealogies, to ask of you two to recover an old relic that might help us trace our family's history to the 1600's. According to his records, the start of this journey will take place in England in an old two-story house out on the Western coast that belongs to a Prof. Phinneaus Meddleshmirtz. It is said that inside is the key to unlocking a large and terrible and metallic monster that Father believes to be true and wishes to examine and ultimately destroy it. In his history books, this monster is said to have terrorized many citizens and ultimately destroyed its creator. It was eventually stopped and hidden away somewhere else. Myths or Truths, my father was told only you and your partner liked to define the difference. If you succeed in this, each one will be greatly rewarded._

_Vanessa"_

Her lipstick was still left on the end of the letter and while Phineas was more curious about this "Meddleshmirtz", person, Rhode could only look skyward in silent thanks as his cheeks turned slightly pink. Since, after all, the letter was intended for him.

"Welp! There you go!", Phineas finally said, snatching the letter from Rhode's hands. "Rhode, I know what we're going to do today!"

When he saw the curious look from the partner, Phineas quickly corrected himself.

"Rhode, I know what we're going to dig up today!", he recovered. "Sorry. Slip of the tongue. Let's go!"

Rhode quickly grabbed a book on 1600's England and headed out. Once the plane was started up, Phineas looked about the controls in slight uncertainty. But they weren't too far off from the controls in the "Paper Pelican" and soon the duo were on their way to England.

For however long it took, they had made it to their destination. Getting out and looking about, Rhode consorted the book he had and they made their way to the possible town the mansion was rumored to be in. Asking a few of the locals after the house and getting a few sketchy guesses, they made their way to the older side of town. The buildings became more rural and as Phineas looked about, he almost felt himself walking through the time-line he saw while using the Time Machine. Eventually, Rhode nudged his shoulder and they looked over to a large gated area. The place was over-ran by over grown foliage but there wasn't a lock to the yard. Once actually concealed into the grass, it measured up to Phineas' eyes and he had to stand on his toes to see clearly. While pushing things aside and Rhode even having to hack down a few vines with his knife, they finally made their way to the front door. It was large and as Phineas tried the handle, locked.

"Hmm.. If it's locked.. how do we get in?", Phineas asked.

"...I would say break a window, but they're too high.", Rhode noticed, looking down the vine-covered walls.

"Nah. I don't think we should break in like thieves.", Phineas cringed some. "Sounds kinda...wrong."

"Never stopped us before.", Rhode noticed as he continued to look for some way to get in.

As Phineas examined the door he noticed something odd. There was vines up on the door but not actually ON the door. They were covering something. Phineas grabbed a hold of them and pulled back as hard as he could. After a bit of struggling, he'd managed in revealing part of a large gear. There were two gears. Both of which were responsible in moving some shafts that were plugged into the top of the door. The locks. It was a giant lock.

"Hey Rhode!", he called out. "Check it out!"

Rhode looked around the corner and came up as Phineas tried to figure it out. If there were gears, how could the gears move? There wasn't a handle bar or anything they could push or pull on. When Rhode examined it, noticed some of the rust, and then made a determination of the size, he simply shrugged it off.

"Alright, you found the lock. And? We can't open it. It's too big.", he said. "And the rust has it locked down."

"Not necessarily.", Phineas mentioned. Just because it's rusty, that doesn't mean it can't be used. It's just a little old."

"Alright. So how do we move the gears?", Rhode went on. "Again. It's too big to do by hand. And there aren't any handle bars."

"Well no. But there's gotta be someway.", Phineas began to ponder, tapping his shoe in thought.

That's when he noticed something. A funny thing about boots, is that there's a lot of string in them. A memory of just how stubborn string could be to break, often coupled together in Phineas' mind with the word. That's when something clicked together in his mind.

Rhode, naturally took a step back as he noticed "Ohio", bending down to his shoes and beginning to play with them. He sure was acting odd for that day, but this just topped the sunny-disposition.

"Um... Ohio?", he asked curiously.

"I just need your shoelaces. Hang on a sec.", Phineas said as he continued working.

Eventually he pulled them out and then got his own undone. He then took off the belt he was wearing and asked for Rhode's. When handed over, the 6 were tied together into something of a rope.

"Ohio, what are you doing?", Rhode asked, annoyed he had to stand there and hold up his pants as he watched.

"Just hang on a second.", Phineas said, tying one end to a tooth in the gear and wrapping the rest around it.

He came down, gave a piece to Rhode, and braced himself.

"Alright, now just pull!", he said as he began to tug at the make-shift rope.

Both of them pulled as hard as they could and with much struggling and grunting, the gear finally managed to turn. Which invariably began to turn the other. For as long as the belts were wrapped around the gear, it continued to turn. Phineas would stop and re-wrap it and finally after some work, they managed to open the door, slip the belts and shoelaces back on, and head inside.

The place was far from as dilapidated as the outside appeared. On the contrary, it seemed as if someone had lived in here for all the years, tending and keeping to the house, as if expecting guests. It was almost creepy because Phineas knew no one was supposed to live there. But they began their exploration. The long hallway they had entered lead out to 4 rooms, a living room, a kitchen, a workshop, and a bathroom and there was a flight of stairs leading to the rest of the house. As they walked along the hallways, looking about for clues to this "monster", Phineas saw a self-portrait of the previous person living here and gasped some seeing it. The man in the picture, who was titled as "Prof. Phinneaus Meddleshmirtz", had an uncanny resemblance to the boy himself. The bright red hair. The same shaped face. But he was older and had glasses. And while having a smile, he seemed more serious than Phineas himself. Rhode saw the portrait himself and looked between it and "Ohio" some before giving a jesting nudge to the boy's shoulder with a chuckle.

"There you go. You've found your family history.", he joked.

"That's not really funny, Rhode.", Phineas smiled some though he knew it was true. It had to be. How many inventors with that same face, could there be in history?

Taking a gander into the workshop, again, it was as if someone was still living there. Pieces of old machinery hung from the rafters or laid in corners, waiting to be completed. There was a bookshelf filled with journals that had rough sketches of inventions, maps, math, science, whatever an inventor needed to work with. Phineas almost felt like he had stepped into an old home that used to be his. It was almost perfect, aside from the older means of machinery. It also seemed that everything in the shop ran on either steam power or clock-work gears, including a rather odd piece sitting on a table with a pair of goggles next to it.

For a moment, Phineas had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing right or else his mind was playing a trick on him and conjuring up a figment of Phinneaus still standing there, screwing another bolt into the gadget. Looking again and finding no one there, Phineas came up closer to get a better look.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Danville, 2012-**

As Ohio and the gang continued on their way down the sidewalk, while they did see some interesting modern art along the way, Buford and Baljeet were the least impressed with the day's activities.

Isabella, receiving careful attention from "Phineas", seemed to be the only one enjoying herself the most.

Ohio, in his personal opinion, knew that half the stuff he had to share with Rhode when he got back, would never be believed. He almost felt like an idiot, not knowing what a television was but he knew he couldn't be blamed. It wasn't a part of his time line. It was all so new. So weird. And so interesting. That was what made the idea so appealing. For as long as Ohio could remember, all he loved to do was explore. Investigate. Discover. Understand more and more of the world about him. And the future certainly held plenty a surprise. Including how easy it was for him to get away with courting this Isabella as opposed to his.

At one point, however, he must've pushed it a little too far in offering to split an ice-cream with her when Ferb decided to pull him aside from the group as they walked about.

"Has anyone ever told you what a dirty old man you are?", Ferb asked with a slight smile. "I mean, Isabella's a hundred years younger than you, technically."

Ohio simply replied to this with his own sly smile and a shrug while saying, "For Ohio Flynn, maybe. But I'm Phineas, remember?"

"Yeah. But the two aren't ACTUALLY together. She just likes him. He doesn't know.", Ferb explained.

"Well then I'm doing Phineas a favor.", Ohio said, taking the hand off his shoulder. "Besides. We're not related, right? So that means MY Isabella and I didn't work it out too good. Why let my grandson make the same mistake I'm gonna make...somehow?"

Ferb simply shook his head with a chuckle, knowing he wasn't going to win. They continued on their way but Buford began to bring about some problems.

"Alright. So we've seen a bunch of stores we don't wanna bother going into or buying anything from. A bunch of weird sculptures. Statues of people I don't care to remember. And a bunch of running water and libraries.", Buford listed before turning on Ohio with an annoyed expression. "What's supposed to be the point about this again?"

Ohio didn't reply but, in actuality, seemed to not be paying attention at all. When questioned about this, Ohio only cocked his head to the side, squinting at something above their heads and pointed up.

"Um... Is that some sort of biplane?", he asked.

The gang turned around but before you could say "Big Mitch", Ohio was suddenly caught in a bright green tractor beam and pulled up to Mitch's flying ship. Alarmed by this, he tried to reach back down for Isabella as she tried to grab him. Unfortunately he was being pulled away to fast and before Ohio knew it, he was on a journey he'd never be able to explain to Rhode.

"PHINEAS!", Isabella called out as Ohio continued to be pulled into Mitch's flying ship.

"FERB!", Ohio called out, utterly freaked out beyond imagine.

As he was closed up into the ship and it flew away, Everyone looked about in confusion, trying to make heads or tails of what to do.

"WHAT was THAT?!", Baljeet asked in shock.

"That was Mitch's ship!", Isabella explained. "Remember when we told you two about Meap and Mitch? He just took Phineas!"

"Wait. Which is good again?", Buford asked, trying to keep up with the rush of the events.

"Meap!", Isabella groaned. "We gotta go stop him! We gotta- Oh hey! There's Meap!"

Meap's tricked-out spaceship had came down by them and the little alien quickly came out in exclamation.

"MEAP!", the small alien said, hopping about in alarm.

"...THAT'S the good guy?", Buford asked, not catching a single word.

Meap gave a groaning sound and took out his mustache once again.

"Children! You have to be careful! Mitch wants to- to..", he looked about the group finally and realized his tardiness. "...He already took Phineas, didn't he?"

"Yes! We gotta hurry and save him!", Isabella said, climbing into the back with Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet.

"Yes. Of course!", Meap nodded as he jumped into the driver's side.

The hatch closed and the ship headed on its way. While leaving the earth's atmosphere, Baljeet turned to Buford with a smug grin.

"HA! My science-fiction movies are finally paying off now! Am I wrong, Pixie-boy?", he said, leaning back in his seat with ease.

"Yeah. And apparently all that hard-core ray-gun equipment they throw into your movies REALLY helped give us insight to the race of aliens Isabella said practically worshiped cuteness.", Buford retorted, earning a groan of deflated ego from the nerd.

"Buford, Baljeet, if you two don't shut up about who's movie's better, I'LL make you!", Isabella warned as she scowled over her seat at them with Ferb who cracked his knuckles in agreement.

The boys slid down in their seats with uneasiness under their pressure and agreed to keep quiet. Ferb sighed and sat back in his seat as they, once again, came into the untamed wilderness of space. He briefly wondered exactly how would a ten year-old who acted like he was 21 from 1914 react to this sort of experience?

Confused. That was pretty much how Ohio was reacting to this. Somewhat scared, but he found reassurance that nothing could be freakier than a Corn Colossus ala flambe...right? He was in a dark room at first, when Ferb and Isabella went out of sight. But it was quickly lit up and Ohio soon found himself surrounded by flying pieces of metal. From his small knowledge of what he's seen in kid's movies when he took his Isabella out, these were robots. Or...something like them.

"Um...Hi?", Ohio tried.

They quickly began to lead him into another room, shoving and prodding all the while. As Ohio walked through his hallway and that, he wondered where he was being taken to? How he was lifted off the ground? Why was he kidnapped? It wasn't until he was finally shoved into a wide room that Ohio really got some perspective on the situation.

To you or to me, it was obviously clear this was the room where Mitch and Meap would have their fights. Not the command deck, but a nice, vast amount of space for Mitch to keep an eye on his plane with his oddly small tv and for Meap to have room to beat the living daylights out of him and his robots. But as Ohio looked around, the one thing that caught his attention was the fact that there were windows. If there's windows, he could see where he was going. But as he came up to them, his heart began to beat faster.

"W-wait..", he said to himself, coming up and gazing out at the black sky. "Wh-wh-who made it night time?"

He looked down and saw the Earth, in all its beauty, slowly getting smaller and smaller and for once in his life, Ohio felt his heart sink low in a gut-churning terror and homesickness. He wasn't even ON EARTH. He was in SPACE! Now Ohio was ready to panic, but the worse was yet to come as a whooshing sound went off behind him and Ohio turned to find Big Mitch himself, step into the room with a wide, evil smile.

"AH! Phineas Flynn! I have you now!", he said with a cackle.

"Um... No.", Ohio replied, backing up to the wall he was at.

"Wh? No? What do you mean no?", Mitch asked. "You're on my ship. You're trapped. I think I've explained this concept before."

"Well.. Yes. I'm trapped. I can understand that. Um.. NO. You DON'T have Phineas Flynn.", Ohio began to explain. "I-I'm who knows how far away from my home planet in a time-line I'm not even supposed to be in so I'm just gonna come right out and say it. I'm not Phineas. I'm-I'm Ohio. His great-great-grandfather... From 1914?"

"You're..? But you have to be! Hang on."

As if wanting to freak out Ohio as much as possible, Mitch pulled his head back into his suit and stepped out to get a closer look.

"How could you NOT be Phineas? You look EXACTLY like him!", he asked, coming up closer.

"...And you look just like a mutated marshmallow.", Ohio said, completely dumbfounded that the thing he was once afraid of, was actually really small with nothing but a robotic suit to make it look fearsome.

Mitch looked down at his body and decided to wave it off, uncaring of the boy's opinion.

"Ah no matter. If they all still think you're Phineas then it's just as good either way.", he decided, climbing back into his suit. "By the way. My name is Mitch."

"And uh... Why DID you wanna kidnap Phineas?", Ohio asked, beginning to think that this guy was nothing to be afraid of now.

"Well since you weren't a part of our last encounter, I suppose I'll fill you in.", Mitch shrugged and filled him in. "My last evil scheme was to take the cuteonium found on your planet to make me the most adorable creature in the universe."

"Why and what is cuteonium?", Ohio asked.

"Cuteonium is what keeps my planet extra cute. To actually absorb the extract, it would make YOU irresistibly adorable.", Mitch explained before seeing Ohio's skeptical expression. "I'm serious! Nothing can resist a meapling that's taken in cuteonium. Nothing! Well.. Except for that Isabella girl you were with. When I did get my hands on it and had wiped out the entire meap army, she somehow managed to top me and thus I lost my power. I needed someone close of hers to hold as a hostage so she'll make the meapling army fall at our feet for me! And since it's rather obvious Phineas has something for her, I assumed the best target would be him."

'Wait... Ferb says Isabella likes him and he has no clue. Mitch says he likes her. This is one confusing boy.', Ohio simply shook his head, not understanding a shred of it. 'What is WITH this kid?'


	6. Chapter 6

**-England, 1914-**

The object was shaped like something of a large backpack with straps that went around your shoulders and wrapped around your chest. The gears inside the contraption, seemed to be something of a clock that was missing its gears. He noticed that the two large ones near the top were the ones that pushed on a lever. When Phineas turned one by hand, the lever was moved up and and down, causing the metal and cloth made wing on the end to move as well. And by the looks of it, everything Phineas needed to get it working again was right at the table. As well as the odd-shaped goggles. Phineas took a look at them, turning them over in his hands. They were thick for goggles. Very different from his at home. Almost like binoculars. And when Phineas ran a finger along the width of it, some it began to pull out with the thumb. Surprised by this, Phineas explored it some more, finding that each lens moved like a telescope. Able to reach out and be pulled back in. Smiling at this, he put them on his head. Rhode, finding nothing of use to this "monster" business, turned to his partner to call it quits on the room when he saw from behind what the boy was doing.

"Ohio? What are you doing?", he asked.

Phineas turned around, making the other jump back in slight surprise as the lens of the goggles made his eyes infinitely bigger in comparison to their normalcy.

"...What?", Phineas asked, curious by the sudden reaction.

Rhode felt like saying something but opted against it and came over the the workspace instead. Phineas took off the goggles, rubbing his eyes some from the focus, and noticed something small on the strap. Something he couldn't read. It was too small. As Rhode looked over the machine and the blueprints, trying to decode anything from it, Phineas turned the goggles inward to the strap and tried to read it some more but it was backwards. And he never taught himself to do so before. But as he tried to continue this, Rhode noticed something else about the invention. While it had a spring in it as a clock normally did, this spring had something inscribed on it's side. He pulled it out to read.

"'A reflection of my passion'.", he read aloud.

"Huh?"

"That's what the spring says. 'A reflection of my passion'.", he repeated, letting it go and allowing it to be pulled back in. "Must be a logo or something."

Phineas bit his lip as he thought about it. A reflection of his passion? It didn't seem like just a silly logo. And the boy knew logos. Try making one up for a platypus-themed restaurant. But as Rhode went off to explore the kitchen and Phineas pondered this some more, he began to piece some parts together.

'Phinneaus is an inventor...', he thought to himself. 'He must've loved inventing. A passion. Like mine. A reflection? A reflection of what? His passion. A reflection of..inventing...'

He looked down at the goggles in his hand when it clicked in his mind. The words were backwards and they were on a strap of the goggles he must've worn when he invented. Hence, them being on the table near the wings. He quickly took the goggles to the bathroom and tried to read the reflection of the inscription through them.

"'Seven o'clock'.", Phineas confirmed. "But...what's so special about seven o'clock? Bed? Work? Wake?"

"Ohio!", Rhode called out, making Phineas come over.

He simply pointed at a door in the living room he was standing in and they headed in. Along the wall sides, all the way to the high ceiling above them, were clocks. Lots of clocks. Clocks that covered the entire wall. And all of them were still ticking away.

"...They're still ticking...", Rhode asked, feeling rather spooked by this.

"...More than that. They're all rhythmical.", Phineas noticed as he listened.

Rhode looked at him, slightly confused, but when he listened, he supposed that was true. But as Phineas walked into the room some more, he could feel himself smile a bit as he recognized the beat. A little weird it was the same, but it was from a song he and Ferb were singing just earlier that Summer. When they were waiting for their invention to disappear with Candace. And forgetting the world for a second, Phineas began to take steps in time with the rest of them, nodding his head in time to the beat as he heard Ferb strum the guitar in his mind, as he began to sing along.

_"We're watchin... And we're waitin... On the edge of our seats, anticipatin. It's looking awful permanent but we know it could go away...ay..."_

A small soldier had appeared from one clock and was drumming the next parts as some coo-coo birds played back up to Phineas's voice.

_"We're keeping our eyes peeled. Keepin 'em glued to this spot. 'Cause one moment it's there, but then the next maybe not! Don't know if, it's magic or some weird cosmic plot. So we're watchin..."_

"Coo.. co-coo-coo!", a few birds chimed as they poped out for the song from some other clocks.

_"And we're waiting..."_

A small marching band that was making its way around another clock suddenly sprung forth behind Rhode as they continued the musical bits of the song.

"Ack!", the boy exclaimed, backing away from the surprise.

The music settled down though before the drummers started back up and Rhode was in even more of a surprise as Phineas, playing his normal, cartoony magic, suddenly appeared up against his back, strumming away at his guitar like he had done before.

_"We're starin' and we're glarin till our corneas burn!"_

He slipped across the carpet as he continued to play while Rhode slowly began to creep out of the room, unable to handle the lack of logic and surprise he found upon this.

_"We hope it'll stay for the rest of the day till our mama returns! So don't. Even. Think. About. Blinking. Or it just might go... away...!"_

As more clocks covered Rhode's line of vision, before he knew it, "Ohio" was strolling down the hallway once again like at the beginning of the madness. Peaceful, and smiling at all the clocks about him.

_"So we're watchin... and waiting. So we're watchin... and waiting. Yeah we're watchin... and waiting.."_

He leaned against the wall opposite to Rhode. Being nothing of used to this sort of playing around, Rhode simply shook his head, unable to make heads or tails of what just happened.

_"We're watchin..."_

The clocks ticked away happily as they had done when they first entered the room but that's when Phineas noticed something unusual. The clock closest by him, wasn't in time with the others. It wasn't even ticking. He looked over at the large pink and white clock and cocked his head in slight curiosity. It wasn't working. And Phineas made a point of mentioning it as well.

"...So?", Rhode asked with a shrug. "It's run down. So what?"

"Well.. I mean. It not ticking. It kinda sets this clock apart from all the others right? I mean, they've been going at it for nearly 300 years.", Phineas said. "Why not this one?"

"Like I said. It ran down.", Rhode restated before going on to explore the rest of the house.

Phineas didn't seem to want to buy it. He looked over it, still wondering why of all the others, this one wasn't working. He noticed a couple of chains at the bottom. It ran on weights. But one was missing. Looking about the floor, Phineas couldn't see a pair to go with the first that was still on.

'Was it taken down?', he wondered. 'These sorts of clocks have to have both to work right.'

He then noticed something else about the clock. It had stopped at 6:30 on the mark.

'A reflection of my passion.', Phineas thought over in his mind. 'He's obsessive with clocks.. But.. Doesn't that mean he's passionate? And seven... What happens at seven?'

He thought about pulling on the chain himself. Or pushing the minute-hand. But the reminder of it nearly being 300 years old made him retract the choice and he decided to follow Rhode. Maybe it was a coincidence.

When Phineas came out of the living room, into the main hallway, he called out and found that Rhode was in the bedroom, waiting for him to come in and take a look at something. Curious of what it could be, Phineas headed up the stairs and into the room. Once in, he didn't see Rhode in sight. But before Phineas could say much of anything, he was suddenly pulled back against Rhode as a large, sharp, knife was held up to his throat and another arm was wrapped around to keep Phineas from escaping.

"Who are you?", Rhode demanded in a low, menacing hiss.

"I-I'm Ohio!", Phineas tried to say, suddenly feeling his knees knock together in fear.

"Wrong answer.", Rhode said, pressing the knife a bit closer. "Who are you?"

"I'M PHINEAS FLYNN!", Phineas finally admitted for the fear of his life.

The answer surprised Rhode some but for the odd name, the familiar face, he wasn't about to let this kid escape yet.

"What are you doing here then?", he interrogated.

"Ohio and I decided to switch lives! I'm from the future. 2012! I came here in Xavier Onansis' Time Machine in your museum and we agreed to be each other for the day! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!", the boy was now in tears, praying he wasn't about to be killed on the spot and also that Rhode would believe him.

When Rhode had gotten sense of the tears and remembered briefly of the madman's hopes to create a working time machine earlier that Summer, he felt a rather large pang of guilt stab at him. He released Phineas and the boy was soon on his knees, a hand to his neck, and trying to gasp for air and relief.

"Um...", Rhode glanced at the blade and put it back in its sheath. "Sorry.. Didn't mean to."

"Oh my gosh, what did I do to deserve that?!", Phineas asked, whirling around to make sure he wouldn't be attacked again.

"...Thought you were a spy?", Rhode admitted, though not entirely sure it was believable. "Cause you're certainly not Ohio."

"I'm not?", Phineas asked, finding a means of calmness now as he sat up. "What gave me away?"

"Ohio doesn't sing. A whistle or a hum, maybe. But not right-out, Broadway or whatever that was, singing and dancing to a bunch of birds.", Rhode said. "But I kinda knew even before then."

"When?"

"When you came into the office with a big, cheerful grin on your face and didn't start saying I was in love with Vanessa.", Rhode explained. "Ohio CONSTANTLY nags me to get a girl ever since he met Isabella. And he has anger-issues. With so much troubles worrying him, happiness is the least of his emotions."

Phineas hang his head in slight shame, being discovered so quickly. He wondered if Ohio was the same, but guessed not.

"Alright. So. I'm taking it, you're some descendant of his?", Rhode asked, helping Phineas back up.

"Yeah. A great-great-grandson. My step-brother, Ferb, he's yours too.", Phineas smiled some.

"Well. A knife to your neck, the discovery of your crazy ancestors, and roaming in a house that rumored to be haunted with musical clocks, and you still smile? I have to give you props for this.", Rhode have a nod with a smile of his own.

"Well you know what they say. Smile and the world will smile with you.", Phineas shrugged. "But now that my cover's blown, I guess we should still find that monster, right?"

At this, Rhode's smile faded away and his face became something more of serious as he said, "What? Phineas, you're in another country, miles away and years even further, away from your home, searching for a monster that was rumored to have terrorized the locals. Are you kidding me? We need to get you home!"

"No! Come on, Rhode! I'm not that useless! And that was the whole point of switching with Ohio. He wanted a day off and I was wanting to go on a crazy adventure! This is a perfect chance! And I've been to England before. Most of Ferb's family still lives here, y'know.", Phineas shrugged and as Rhode began to speak against him, he pressed on. "Besides, Ohio has the Time Machine 98 years in the future. I can't do a thing anyway."

Rhode withdrew his finger with a silent sigh of disappointment and the two continued their search. As they looked about the bedroom, Rhode noticed a tall bookshelf but as he flipped through some of the books he could reach, they were nothing but fairy tales and research. A few pieces were underlined here and there, but nothing without the attachment, "Don't forget this!" written nearby in a neat, flowing cursive font.

Phineas looked around the room, not entirely sure what to expect. He assumed, though, that if he was wanting to hide something, what would he do? If he was wanting to hide a key, where would it be? Underneath the bed was the first to be thought of and Phineas came over and looked. Finding nothing but dust and a tool box with nothing but the tools inside, he sat back on his knees and leaned against the bed. He glanced about the room some, noticed the end table, and noticed the drawer on it was locked with a flip-lock. He undid it, opened it up, and found a small box with "Hope" written on top.

'A hope chest?', Phineas asked himself before shaking it and deciding to open it after hearing something rattle inside.

Inside was a series of letters. As Phineas looked through they were all to Phinneaus and were all love-letters as indicated with the small hearts drawn on the back of each and every one. From who, Phineas couldn't make out because the name was blurred over as if water spilled on it. And as Phineas discovered, the master of Meddleshmirtz Mansion was a very talented artist as hand-drawn sketches of him, a slightly familiar girl, and a small assumed daughter were found amongst the letters. And digging further, Phineas finally found the rattling noise. A metal heart that was painted bright red with a large dark-red crack down the middle. Phineas sat down the chest and picked up the heart finding it rather heavy for a small trinket. But as he turned it over in his fingers, he noticed a small metal loop at the top.

"The weight!", Phineas exclaimed, understanding what it was. "Here it is!"

When Rhode saw it, he gave a curious look and a shrug while saying, "Alright, so let's see what happens."

And so they went. Phineas placed the heavy heart onto the chain and it quickly dropped, making the minute hand fly till it came to the twelve. Seven o'clock.

**"COO-KOO!"**, the bird came out on time and held a small key in its mouth.

"Ah-ha!", Phineas smiled and reached for it but was too late as the bird disappeared. "Hey!"

He got himself ready for it and soon enough, the bird came out, punctual as ever.

**"COO-KOO!"**

Phineas snatched the key from it's mouth and held it out in triumph.

"HA!", he scoffed before the bird came out again.

**"COO-KOO!"**, it snatched up the key straight from his hand and retreated into it's lair.

Now just plain annoyed, Phineas tried to pry the door open but all that happened was the bird flying out and smacking him straight in the eye.

**"COO-KOO!"**, the bird chimed continue as Phineas stumbled back with a cry of pain.

Rhode only cracked up as Phineas rubbed his eye sorely before glaring at the clock.

**"COO-KOO!"**, the bird mocked.

"Oh come on!", Phineas groaned.

He sighed as it came back out once again.

**"COO-KOO!"**, the bird said and began to retract before Phineas grabbed the spring itself, stopping it.

He plucked the key and allowed the bird to go on back in as well as making sure the key wasn't in arm's reach.

**"COO-KOO!"**

"Yeah, that's right!", Phineas smiled in triumph.

They headed to the workshop and Phineas came up to the table, slipped on the goggles, and got to work at the flying machine.

"Wow, you act as if you've done this before.", Rhode remarked, surprised with how fast Phineas was putting the gears together.

"Uh yeah when I was like... 6.", Phineas chuckled. "Clockwork's really easy. I'm surprised not more people have thought of this."

Rhode simply shrugged and Phineas screwed the covers together and placed the key into the middle of it.

"It's fixed! Only problem is... I'm not entirely sure why this was so important...", Phineas deflated some, feeling like he just wasted a good portion of time.

"Actually, I saw a book back in the bedroom that I couldn't reach.", Rhode mentioned. "It said 'journal' on the side. If Meddleshmirtz is responsible for the monster, no doubt he would've written it in there."

Phineas smiled again and they made their way to the bedroom. Rhode pointed it out on the top shelf and Phineas began to slip it on. He stopped though, for a moment, as a thought occurred to him.

"You know.. The last person to wear these was my ancestor." Phineas realized with a small smile.

Rhode returned the smile and after a moment, Phineas resumed his previous train of thoughts and slipped on the invention.

Surprisingly, it was a perfect fit. Rhode wound up the key and as soon as he let go, the wings began to beat like a wind-up toy. Phineas was lifted into the sky and for a moment, he felt his heart soar even higher in excitement.

"Wow! Check it out Ferb!", Phineas exclaimed. "Er, I mean, check it out Rhode! I'm flying!"

"Be careful! I don't need you breaking a bone.", Rhode warned as Phineas went higher and higher.

Before Phineas knew it, he was at the top shelf and he held himself sound by placing his feet ontop of the bookshelf below him and holding onto the one at eye-level. He looked about, saw the journal, and plucked it from the shelf. Having studied the blueprints, Phineas simply rotated himself on the shelves, keeping the book between his mouth as the wings continued to flutter as if it's the business, and made a careful dive to the floor where the wings finally wound down and stopped, dropping Phineas to his hands and knees. They exchanged smiles and after helping Phineas up and taking off the wings, the looked down at the journal.

It was obviously used a lot. It seemed to be rained on. It was the only thing in the room that, aside from the fact that none existed any more, spoke of it's stand against Father Time. With a curious glance at the other, they decided to open it and find out what's inside.


	7. Chapter 7

_By the way, for those wondering. I DO NOT OWN NYAN CAT. ...you'll see. XD**  
**_

* * *

**-England, 1914-**

_"Dear Journal,_

_The year is now 1670. June 1st. My name is Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz. I was given this journal as a present for Christmas and have finally found time to write in it during my Summer vacation from school. I'm ten years-old. I hope that someday this journal will be passed onto my own children and that their father's story will never die out._

_I suppose the best way to start a journal is to write out who all is involved in my daily life. Of my family there's I, my sister Candayce, my mother, and my father. We live on a small farm in the country side, not far from town. My closest friends are Ferdinand Fletcher, the farm-hand Beuford Stomn, and Baljeet Rai. Oh, and there's my pet robot. Bartholomew. I'm an inventor of some sort. When I finish this entry, I shall recover my old blueprints for Bartholomew and hide them inside for future reference. Yes, a pet robot is strange to have, but my family can not afford a real animal that could harm our farm animals."_, the journal first read.

Phineas looked over the sketches that followed and the captions that went with it. He had to chuckle. Every one of them, they resembled at least some of his own family and friends. Though the dad did look different from Lawrence. And when he pulled out the blueprints that were labeled "Bartholomew Meddleshmirtz", he smiled.

"Hey! Bartholomew looks just like a platypus!", Phineas said as Rhode looked over it. "Kinda reminds me of my pet platypus, Perry."

As the words left his mouth, Phineas couldn't help but wonder where Perry was at that moment. Or what Ohio and everyone were doing. He hoped they were having fun.

As little as Phineas could guess it, Ohio was still standing in the room, Mitch leaving him only a moment to look over the controls at the command deck, there was something about being in a new place. A strange area. Any of the people who worked at Ohio's orphanage could already tell you that the moment Ohio had felt comfortable enough being alone where he was, he was still the little two year-old boy they found.

"Well, my little captive! We should be there in a matter of-", Mitch began to say as he stepped back into the room. "HEY! What do you think you're doing?!"

Ohio looked back from the closet door he had opened.

"Sorry. Just...looking around.", he said, putting his hands behind his back, innocently.

"Well stop it! As I was saying. We'll be landing in a manner of minutes. So, stay. Still!", he barked before heading back off.

When you have dyslexia, you're most likely to also have ADD. When you have both, you're most likely to be easily distracted. Whether this relates to Ohio or not, even for his maturity, the principle was still the same. He easily became distracted with a number of shiny, flashy, beepy, and electronic things within the room that Mitch had to run in several times to stop him from looking around and poking about before they finally entered the atmosphere of his home world.

"For crying out loud! What are you?! A two year-old or a ten year-old!?", he asked sternly.

Ohio, unknowing of his mischievous conduct while being little, merely shrugged as he hung there by his shirt, eye-to-eye level with his captor.

"Look, I'm sorry alright?", he asked in annoyance. "I'm an explorer. I run around jungles on a daily basis. Sue me for doing what I do for a living!"

"Little brat. You earthlings are such a handful.", Mitch shook his head in frustration. "You run around like a toddler, you're the size of a kid, and yet you have the argumentation of an adult! Can you do back flips while you're at it?"

"I'll gladly show if you'd set me free.", Ohio mockingly bargained as he was being carried out. "You aliens are the weird ones! You have a whole suit to make you look 5 feet tall but you're a mutated marshmallow wanting to be cute? What the heck is that all about?!"

While they agreed to disagree, Ohio was soon shoved through the scope of Mitch's evil lair and thrown into a prison cell. Only heaven knew where his rescue team was at this moment.

Unfortunately the rescue team was hot on Mitch's trail, but as the ship tore through into the atmosphere, a fellow meapling police officer came up with a "stop" sign in time for Meap to press down hard on the brakes and come to a screeching halt.

"What the-?!", Isabella exclaimed, trying not to be flung out of the windshield.

Before anyone could say it, Nyan Cat came flying by with a large rainbow tail following afterwards. All the humans ogled at the sight while Meap sighed and leaned against the door. He turned off the engine knowing that just like Earthling's cars and the train tracks, this was going to take a while. Least they could do at the moment was to not waste gas.

"...Okay, why is an earth web-star in space?", Isabella asked.

Ferb simply shrugged, Buford gave a smirk, and Baljeet face-palmed himself. After a while longer, Ferb couldn't help but lean forward a bit to see if he could spot the end of the tail. Unfortunately, this didn't seem possible at the time.

But as Mitch got things sat up for his guests to arrive, Ohio, still curious, looked about the cell. It wasn't anything uncomfortable, though small. There was a bed. A decent-looking sink. There was even a little welcome-mat in front of the cell that said, "Doomed!". For a villain, Ohio had to admit, Mitch knew how to make one feel more or less at home. But as he looked about, wondering for a means of escape, the mat continued to catch his attention. Of course though, how stupid could one get? To hide a key under the mat of in front of the door? It was the oldest trick in the book! Yet it still tugged at his mind. After all, even Rhode had his moments where he'd accidentally lose his reading glasses on his hat. Would it still work some many years later? Facing the fact that if he looked stupid it's not like he had much of an audience to hold him down with it, Ohio walked over to the rug. He reached through the bars and pulled some of it aside. Seriously, he would admit that Rhode, Isabella, Doofenshmirtz, even himself had their stupid moments. But on a personal level he couldn't believe Mitch would be that stupid to leave the key right in front of the prisoner.

"Genius, brother.", Ohio muttered, scooping up the key and putting the mat back.

After Mitch came in to check on him before attending other business, Ohio got to work and undid the lock. The door swung open soundlessly and he quickly ran out. There was a window on the far edge of the room but as Ohio reached it, he found the frame to be a bit high for him. And time was running out as a robot came by to do its patrol and sounded the alarm to see him escaped. With robots pouring into the room, Ohio did only what he could. He jumped up towards the wall, trying desperately to grab a hold of the frame. After about the fifth jump, he finally managed to catch on and began to pull himself up. The problem with his escape, however, was when a robot caught a hold of his leg and was pulling him back down with the others.

"ACK! Leggo you freaks!", Ohio snarled, trying to shake them off.

Grasping over the side of the edge with one hand, Ohio reached into his back pocket with the other and pulled out his handy knife and thrusted it into the robot's chest. There was a loud clang and sparks began to fly but the robot dropped off deader than a door nail and Ohio climbed back up feeling a hot burning sensation running through his hand. Did he just get shocked? It would definitely be a first but now was not the time for creating first-time memories as he landed on the ground and began running. The gate was closing as an alarm blared out everywhere of his escape but wit h a home-run-winning slide, Ohio had managed to make his escape and was still kicking up dirt as he got as far away from the fortress as possible.

"CURSES! I'll have him yet!", Mitch snarled as he stormed off to a jet-car to follow after the child. "He'll rue the day he decided to turn against me!"


	8. Chapter 8

**-England, 1670-**

Phinnaeus sat off to start his morning. Now that his farming chores were done as well as Beuford's, the two raced across the barnyard to the shack Phinnaeus stored his inventions in. Ferdinand was already standing there, waiting for their appearance and the trio went in to continue their daily adventures.

"So what do you have this time, Phinnaeus?", Beuford asked.

"A flying machine!", he explained, holding out the blueprints he drew up at the table.

"Ah! Still working on that, are we?", Baljeet chuckled as he came in and leaned over Phinnaeus' shoulder to get a better look while the prints were laid out on their table.

The boys looked over it as Phinnaeus explained the mechanics of the plans. The design was basically a bike but with two large wings protruding from the seat.

"But, if this does work, wouldn't it be hard for you to steer?", Beuford asked in slight confusion.

"Not so. Adjusting your weight, and the angle at which your body rests, you should be able to control it just fine.", Phinnaeus nodded. "It's only to glide, so steering isn't really much of an issue as is getting the altitude. Who's with me?"

"You know I am.", Ferdinand chuckled.

But before Baljeet or Beuford could say anything, there was a knock at their hide-out. The looked at one another and Phinnaeus went to answer the door. There, a girl with long flowing black hair wearing a pink and black-laced dress stood with a wide smile.

"Hi! My name is Isabelle Garcia. We moved recently into the county. Your father had visited us a few days back and we've come to return it. It's nice to meet you.", she greeted.

"Oh. Um.. I'm Phinnaeus. Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz.", Phinnaeus introduced himself, giving a slight bow as she curtseyed. "And these are my friends. Ferdinand Fletcher, Beuford Stomm, and Baljeet Rai."

"How pleasant to meet you all!", she curtseyed and earned a slight bow from the others. "May I ask, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh. Uh.. nothing much.", Phinnaeus shrugged, shifting his weight to better hide the blueprints.

"Well you must be doing something. Or else you wouldn't be out here.", Isabelle continued, trying to look over his shoulder though he continued to block her. "What is it?"

"A flying machine.", Phinnaeus sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Really? Is that possible?", she asked, her eyes lit up with amazement.

"Well that's the thing, only time will tell.", Phinnaeus shrugged. "So if you don't mind..."

He tried to close the door but she was persistent and asked, "W-well can I help?"

"Heh! Uh. NO.", Phinnaeus chuckled sarcastically, earning a pout.

"Oh why not?"

"Because..", he said, turning to the boys with a smile before looking back and pulling out a sign.

"BOYS ONLY!", they chimed together as is what the sign said.

It was quickly hung up on the door and the door was slammed into the girl's face as she took a step back from getting hit. She looked at the sign, gave a short, exasperated sigh, and pivoted on her heels to head back into the house.

"I have NEVER seen such discrimination!", she huffed to herself.

The next day, as the boys were back at it, while the ring leader, Phinnaeus, rubbed his head sorely from yesterday, they looked back over the plans.

"It's unanimous. A gliding bicycle isn't the best idea.", Ferdinand was saying.

"Well. Technically it works.", Phinnaeus mentioned. "Just... Took a while to adjust the wings to the right angle."

"Enough of time to pass by that you began to see stars in the day time?", Beuford teased, making the other two laugh.

Phinnaeus gave a mock laugh, started to say something when there was a knock at their door again. Going over, they opened it to reveal an odd looking kid. They wore a long-sleeved green shirt, baggy green pants, and very large brown boots. From what the boys saw, this was another male of their kind with short black hair hidden under the blue hat he wore that held his goggles.

"Uh hello.", the boy said, clearing his throat some. "M-my name is John Garcia."

"John Garcia?", Phinnaeus repeated in slight bewilderment.

"Y-yes. Um. I couldn't come yesterday as my family came to return your visit because I was sick.", John said, clearing his throat again as a demonstration of his entirely not being fully recovered. "But I'm feeling mostly better now and I was wondering what you guys were up to."

There was a moment of hesitation, as the boys looked at one another curiously. Beuford, being the oldest of the bunch by a few years, seemed the less inclined to believe this stranger. There was something wrong with the thought but he wasn't sure if he was remembering right. But finally, after a quick glance about the yard, Phinnaeus leaned closer.

"Your sister doesn't happen to be around, right?", he asked.

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean.. She's not with me.", John nodded.

At this, Phinnaeus seemed to relax with an easy smile and allowed the newcomer in.

"Well come on in! We're working on making a flying machine.", he said as they came to the table.

"Really?", John asked, as if never hearing of it.

"Yup! Yesterday's didn't exactly work, but this one's sure to!", Phinnaeus explained. "Here are the plans."

Isabelle, disguised as John looked over the plans. She could make out what it was supposed to look like, but girls in the day were never taught to read. So the strange markings all over the papers didn't make sense and they were the most important part. Aside from that, as Phinnaeus continued to talk, he was saying things that she didn't understand. Using odd words like "clockwork", "mechanism", "gravity", and "escapements".

"You following me?", Phinnaeus asked, when John made no reply.

"...Um... T-to be honest... Phinnaeus.. I um...", John stammered, unsure of what to say. "I... S-science and literature.. It's not my strong suit."

"OH! A muscle-man eh? Just like Beuford.", Phinnaeus nodded. "Alright I'll break it down for you. My apologies. See. When a clock is ticking and working, it has a series of gears to make it work. Gears are like wheels but with spokes poking out of it called 'teeth'. A particular piece that keeps the clock on time and not going too fast, is called an 'escapement'. In this invention, we're making the exact same thing. A clock. Only this clock won't have the escapement. And the top gears will be hitting this rod, which is called a shaft. The shaft, being hit by the gears, will move up and down. As it moves, the rest of the wings will. There's two sets of these. One on the left, and one on the right. Do you understand this?"

"Yes. Yes I think so.", John nodded in agreement.

"We're going to make the wings out of metal and wood.", Phinneaus explained, more openly now. "So we need to run down to the general store for some supplies."

And off they went. But as they headed into town, not long of a walk for the group, a tall, dark towering house laid not far outside of the border lines. Rusty, crooked fence posts surrounded it, seeming like it was forbidding trespassers. But even if one was to venture past its gate, even the lawn gnomes that were lined up around the house, had their faces painted in a foreboding manner.

"Oh! We are coming up to Mr. Doofenshmirtz's house.", Baljeet mentioned.

"Who's Mr. Doofenshmirtz?", John asked in curiosity.

"No one really knows.", Baljeet shrugged.

"People say he's a crazy scientist. A mad man. Locked away in the house. Every once in a while, you can hear his cackles late at night.", Ferdinand mentioned.

"I've heard the house is haunted by his ghost. You can hear the music around tea time.", Beuford remarked.

"I've heard worse.", Phinnaeus said, suddenly becoming very solemn.

"What? What have you heard?", John asked for the group.

"I heard he's alive. Crazy, yes. Most definitely. But he is also very proud. A very proud man indeed. So proud, he had cut himself apart from his own family. The family who had found him a disgrace, practically since birth.", Phinnaeus said, as he looked up at the house, his eyes darkening as if looking at some evil spirit beyond the house. "Everyone had always called him crazy. Ridiculous. Insane for what he loved to do. He was teased to have the name 'Doofenshmirtz' and had moved into this house to run away from them. While he was only 16."

"How on earth would you ever know?", John asked.

"Where on earth had you ever heard that?", Ferdinand asked.

At this, Phinnaeus turned his head down as if not wanting to say.

"How do you know?", Baljeet persisted.

"...I know because... He's my uncle.", Phinnaeus finally revealed, making everyone gasp in shock, and he looked back at the house again. "I haven't ever met him. But every time it's mentioned, everyone makes a spectical of it. I've heard the stories too. He found pleasure in crossing animals. Not breeds of other breeds, either. Cats and dogs. Birds and pigs. They said he would take them apart and resew them together to create all sorts of creatures. He loved to invent things too. They said as a boy, he would hide away from the others during school in the lab, and concoct dangerous chemicals and inventions. Some say that's why he's turned out so hidieous. I don't know what they mean by it, but that's what I heard."

Everyone was speechless and for a moment, they simply stood there. Not even Beuford had heard these things. He had been around the Meddleshmirtz house as if he had lived there, but he did have a family to return to. Not even Ferdinand, who was Phinnaeus' best friend, almost a brother, had heard of such things. But without wants to continue the discussion, Phinneaus turned his head away again and resumed a quick pace down the sidewalk. The others followed him, still astonished to hear such things. Their minds, abuzz with what it could've possibly have been like.

Ever since Phinnaeus was a boy, he had heard of the pride that his family bore. The Meddleshmirtz's, while small at the time, had come from one of the earlier Germanic tribes that settled in England in the Anglo-Saxon ages. Successful in baring son after son, the name was only one left to survive from all the ages. Thus the disappointment in finding the scrawny, weak, and oddity of Mr. Doofenshmirtz. But when the supplies were gathered, the boys made their way back home. Shaking out the ideas and horrors of the family feud. But the long journey to and fro from town to home in the Summer heat, caused them all to become pouring with sweat. Fortunately there was a small pond in the back of the Meddleshmirtz farm. Unfortunately, Isabelle could not partake in the enjoyment but consented to pulling her hat further over her eyes as the boys prepared themselves for a quick swim.

"Hey, John! Are you sure you don't wish to join us?", Phinnaeus asked.

"N-no.. I um... I burn easily.", Isabelle lied, hoping they wouldn't see her blush as she scurried away.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Beuford before he swung off the tree on a rope and into the pond. When the boys had cooled off enough, they had found John sitting under a tree near the clubhouse. They headed in and began to work. Once done with the first project, it was time for a test-run. All the boys glanced about nervously at one another, wondering who would be the guinea pig.

John, none the wiser of their past failures and near-death incidents, was simply smiling at her handywork. Afterall, it was her first time building something. And after getting a lot of advice and help from Phinnaeus and the gang, she was feeling rather proud for it coming out the way it did. She hadn't noticed all the eyes that were fixed on her until Beuford stepped forward to her.

"Hey, John.", he asked. "Since you did such a great job, how about you try it out?"

At this, Isabelle smiled up at Beuford with a sparkle in her eye of excitement.

"Of course! I would love to!", she said.

Beuford took a moment to examine the face. It was certainly odd for a boy. There was just...something about this John guy he wasn't getting. But he had agreed and soon John was saddled up with the mecha-wings on his back. He was held up with some support from the others as Phinnaeus turned the large key in the back. When released, the wings flapped furiously, but nothing was happening. The most it did was kick up a bunch of dirt and cause John to fall over onto his back.

"Sorry, guys.", he apologized as he sat up. "Just isn't working."

"Mm... Ah, I wish we had a lighter material.", Phinnaeus said, scratching the back of his head. "It would certainly help."

"What about cloth? Can't you sew some onto it?", John asked.

At this the other boys laughed, thinking it was a joke. Ferdinand then explained it was impossible. Boys didn't know how to sew. But it wasn't a real problem for a girl like Isabelle. She sat them down with needles and threads and soon they were sat to work with their teacher demonstrating, helping, and laughing at their constant pricks and whines.

"Ow!", Phinnaeus exclaimed once again, sucking his thumb after pulling it away from the needle. "I never knew these things could hurt so much! How do women stand it?!"

"Ha ha ha! Very easy. They get used to it.", John laughed.

"So how did you- ow! -get so used to it?", Beuford asked as he accidentally pricked himself again.

John paused for a moment but then picked back up the pace, trying to act normally as he said, "Well I used to spend a lot of time with my sister."

"Really?"

"Indeed. We...we didn't have a lot of friends before the move. In fact, we didn't have any. No one wanted to play with us. Everyone just...kept away. Like we were inferior.. Just cause we came from another country."

"...What country?", Phinnaeus asked, understanding the hurt in John's voice as he spoke of his past.

"We're from Judea. We're Jewish. If you've heard my dad, you would catch it very quickly.", John gave a nod. "But that's part of why we moved to another town here in England. It was very hard social-wise."

"I can see that.", Baljeet gave a nod. "It is the same occurrence with our family. We wanted to start anew and so we came to England, away from India."

"I can tell.", John smiled and gave a nod in return. "Are we done yet?"

The group held up their cloth, matched it up to the suit, and found success. They got it strung together and gave the whole thing a test run. And it worked. Like Phineas in 1914, Isabelle got up into the air and with slight panic and some struggles, was able to maneuver the whole thing and swoop and dive with laughter and a roar of cheers from below. She wound down and landed on the ground where she was soon swamped with hugs and thumps on the back of appreciation and congrats. And for once of the day, she felt like she was part of the group. And it seemed like now that she had finally earned their approval, nothing was going to take it away. Until Beuford slapped off her hat, causing her hair to fly out, and reveal to the boys who John really was.

The boys separated themselves from the girl as she stood there with her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide with shock.

"I KNEW there was something wrong with you.", Beuford said, stepping forward. "I have heard the Meddleshmirtzes mention of the new family in town. A husband, wife, and ONE girl. Isabelle Shiparo has no brothers. You were pretending to be a boy and sneak in here after we already told you NO. GIRLS. ALLOWED!"

He threw the hat at her feet and she knelt down to it as tears overflowed and a sob escaped. An apology was uttered, but the boys just continued to stand and stare. It was more than just a secret revealed. It was a disgrace to her family. To put it in simpler terms, Doofenshmirtz was banished from the family tree because he was different. She could be socially thrown off the face of the earth for what she had done. And it was a great fear to her. If she could find not even a friend, she could not dream to have a husband. She would have to struggle for a survival.

And as she sat there sobbing her eyes out in fear of what will now happen to her, some of the boys began to feel a little uncomfortable. It was troubling to see a woman cry like this. And it was their fault. Phinnaeus then stepped past Beuford, towards her, and knelt down to her height.

"H-hey... It's..it's okay..", he said, trying to comfort her.

She looked back up at him, slightly confused. He sighed some, seeing the on pouring tears and runny nose and then decided to stand up and turn around to the group.

"...Let's have her join us.", Phinneaus simply said with a smile.

"WHAT?!", the boys answered loudly in unison.

"What?"

"Phinnaeus! She was pretending to be a BOY!", Baljeet said. "Boys don't play with girls! Is it 'Basic Facts Awareness Day'?!"

"Hey, Baljeet. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't even have the mecha-wings. Okay so she pretended to be a boy. Which is...", he looked away some as his face turned a few shades redder, remembering when they went to go swimming. "...uncommon... But you know, she's helped us a great deal today! The only reason we made that sign was because of Candayce! And I think she's proven herself not to be so 'lady-like'."

"Phinnaeus, I'm not entirely in favor with this idea and I think I speak for everyone with that.", Ferdinand said, earning a few "hear-hear"s.

"Hey, Ferd. If it wasn't for girls, where would WE be?"

"You know that's a two-way street, right?", Beuford asked.

"Oh come on!", Phinneaus groaned. "She helped us LEAVE GROUND. She taught us how to sew to make it work right! Now I think she had not only worked up remarkable courage and added very important contributions to us for what she had done today, but also had taught us a lesson that not everyone is the same. What about Bartholomew? Am I going to kick him out of the club just because he's different? He's a robot for goodness' sake!"

The group was silent for a moment but then began to make agreements. They soon welcomed their newest member and for once, Isabelle had felt truly accepted. The next day they shared in the fun together and the sign was changed to say "No ladies allowed" instead of just girls.

* * *

_So what do you think's gonna happen with Phinneaus? Opinions? Anyone?_


	9. Chapter 9

**-Meap's World 2012-**

"Well don't complain to me about it! Go find him, you worthless heaps of metal!", Mitch said angrily to his robots before they quickly flew off. "And hurry up before-"

"MEAP!", Meap cut in, landing from his ship onto the floor with the kids behind him.

"Ah! Meap! My old-"

"Yeah, hello. Where's Phineas?!", Isabella snarled, marching past Meap, surprising the others some.

"Yes! Well.. I... I can't tell you that.", Mitch said, folding his arms over his chest. "So there. Nyah."

He stuck out his tongue but Isabella was impatient to get Phineas back. She yanked Mitch's cape, pulled him to height and took hold of his shirt.

"Mitch, please! I am NOT in the mood for games!", she hissed.

"Uh... W-w-well...", Mitch began, a little off-guard now.

"Where is he?!"

"I-I don't know! He ran off!", Mitch finally admitted, causing the kids and Meap to groan.

"Meap!?", Meap exclaimed.

"Well I'm looking for him right now, Meap! Cool your jets!", Mitch said, throwing off the girl's hand and standing back up. "It'll only be a matter of time before I have that kid as my hostage!"

"Don't count on it!", Isabella warned.

"Meap!", Meap ordered, hopping back into his spaceship.

The other retreated and the search was on. But where was Ohio? Ohio had hitched his ride and was going into town. He wasn't sure what he could do on an alien planet, but he'd learn. He was smart. He wasn't going to let an unknown planet stop him from surviving. If Doofenshmirtz couldn't stop him, nothing but Rhode could. He hopped off the car and began walking through the streets of the city. He wondered if everyone spoke English but as he looked around at the natives, it seemed they had another language. One consisting entirely of the word, "meap". And the more Ohio looked around, the more he began to assume that most natives were small, something like the stuffed bears Isabella would want him to win at a claw-machine, and very friendly as they all waved at him and smiled. Or so he hoped that was being friendly and not a warning. After all, cultures on one planet varied greatly. Another planet, who knew what could happen to him? But as Ohio turned another corner, pausing to let his legs rest, a group of very small meaplings came up to him.

"Meap! Meap! Meap!", the majority urged one, pushing him to Ohio as he held a pen and paper.

"Meeeaaap!", the one said, almost nervously.

Suddenly foam began to pour out of the kids' mouths and Ohio jumped back with a yelp. They looked at him curiously then at each other. THEN they understood what it was and all began to laugh. One made a silly mustahce out of the foam. Another began to make a Santa Claus face out of it. Finally one turned around with an oddly shaped cow-head, and the others stopped laughing and stared.

"...Meap?", one asked, not getting the reference to Rocko's Modern Life.

"...M-meap.", it held out a hand and wiped away the foam.

They wiped off their foam and smiled back, showing their non-rabid health. Then Ohio remembered what Mitch said. Phineas had already been to this planet. In fact, he saved this planet. So these creatures were friendly. And by the looks of it, Phineas had quite something of respect here as well.

"Meap!", one barked.

The small meapling looked up at Ohio who offered a friendly smile down at it in return.

"M...meap?", it said, holding up the pen and paper.

"...You want my autograph?", Ohio guessed.

"Meap!", it nodded quickly.

"Um... I.. Oh geez. I'm sorry guys. But I'm not Phineas. The name's Ohio Flynn.", Ohio explained. "Phineas and I swapped lives for the day."

The group seemed slightly disappointed.

"...But I AM his great grandfather.", he said, hoping it would cheer them up.

That did the trick even better than he was hoping. They smiled widely and the young one handed him the paper back up.

"Just cause I'm his grandfather? That boy must've done something pretty amazing for this.", said, taking the pen and paper and scratching out his name. "There you go."

"Meeap!", the young one bounced up and down excitedly.

Ohio smiled and before he knew it, he was being pulled on by his arms by the small aliens, practically being dragged along.

"What? You want me to hang out with you guys?", he asked, earning eager nods. "I'd love to but I can't. I'm busy trying to- Say! Hey, do you guys know a GREAT hiding place for me?"

They looked at him curiously.

"I'm hiding from this tall, red and black guy. Maybe you've seen him? He has a scar over one eye.", Ohio described. "He said his name was Mitch. He wanted to-"

The meaplings gasped and Ohio smiled a bit, glad to see they knew the same guy.

"You know him? He's trying to catch me.", he said.

They looked at each other fearfully, said something in their native tongue, and then began to pull on Ohio again.

"You're taking me someplace safe?", he hoped and was glad to see the nod. "Alright, let's go!"

And off they went. Past the houses nearby into a small forest-like area. After a while of walking and searching, the kids soon came up to their hidden clubhouse. It was made of some old flats. Like the kind of flats you see carrying groceries in Aldis or something. And there were tree stumps to take them up to the house. But there was plenty of room and a good roof. Ohio felt something safer now.

"Thanks guys.", he gave a nod, earning several meaps from the others. "Kinda wish I knew what you guys were sayin' though."

They sighed a bit but then one snapped its fingers as an idea came to mind. Quickly grabbing a pencil and paper, it began to write.

"We can write!", the note said. "Sorry, but our parents won't let us have a universal mustache translator."

"Oh. Oh no, it's alright.", Ohio smiled kindly. "At least there's SOME communication, right?"

The kids gave nods of approval and another one wrote, "Mr. Ohio? Do you wanna play a game with us?"

Ohio thought it over a bit but then agreed to it. They came out of the playhouse and played games like hide-and-seek, tag, they swung on ropes the kids tied to trees, they had all sorts of fun. Before Ohio knew it, he was rolling in the dirt, half an hour later, tired and out of breath but still laughing as everyone joined him.

"You know, guys. I haven't had this much fun since... Well for as long as I could remember.", Ohio admitted when they caught their breaths.

"Meap?", one of them asked, looking up at him.

"Oh. No.", Ohio shook his head. "No, I don't play games a whole lot, really. Actually, cause see, I'm an orphan. I have to work a lot and work hard if I wanna make money. That way I could have a place to live, clothes to wear, food to eat. And in all honesty, I haven't had a day off or a full meal in...quite a while."

The meaplings gasped hearing this and looked at each other sorrowfully. They've never heard of such a calamity. Someone to be so young, so poor, and has never had a day to play. In all honest concern and care, they soon ran into the playhouse and reappeared moments later with a big bowl of carbonated goulash, holding it up for the boy.

"Oh! Oh, no. No, guys. I-I can't..", Ohio shook his head kindly as they offered it.

"Meap! Meap!", the chanted, still offering it earnestly.

Ohio smiled some and took the bowl. His smile stiffened a bit, seeing the foreign substance that filled the bowl but did agree to take a bite, though hesitant of it. However, before a spoonful could reach his lips, a loud whooshing noise filled the sky as Mitch's spaceship flew over their heads and turned to face Ohio.

"AHA!", Mitch's voice boomed over an intercom. "I've got you now, Ohio Flynn!"

As the other meaplings ran away in fear, Ohio only stared up in shock. He looked around for something to defend himself with and threw the only thing he had. The goulash splattered all over the windshield and the spaceship jerked and wavered in the sky as Mitch's voice was heard panicking.

"AAH! Goulash! I can't see! I can't see!", he cried out, as if he was a little girl.

The ship flew away in the mad confusion and Ohio breathed a sigh of relief. The other meaplings saw what had happened and raced over to cheer him on in triumph. The kids celebrated their victory for the moment, but in other places of time, there was much less of a good moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**-England, 1670-**

It was another normal day in the town. People buying, people shopping. It was that time of year when business was really going for small farmers such as the Meddleshmirtzes and everyone was there. Little did the people actually understand the danger that Prof. Doofenshmirtz had been creating in the depths of his manor.

It had taken him a long time to create, and he nearly killed himself trying to figure it out, but he had succeeded. One of the most dangerous things a man can create besides fire, is something steam-powered. It was powerful, indeed, but it was dangerous because as the water was heated up by the roaring fire in the furnace, the metal would get hot. Too hot to touch without special protection. But to just unleash something that was steam-powered on the city, it didn't bare much threat unless it knew what it was doing. That's why he had spent so long to create the only computer-brained, steam-powered robot the world had ever known! The mad doctor had planned that he will unleash this terror upon the citizens all over the country, and cause havoc until everyone agrees to make him the new king of all of England! His creation was fool-proof. Nothing could stop him. Nothing could stop him and his giant robot man, Norm.

But as the kids played in the streets just as happy as can be, they were surprised as their friend, Phinnaeus stepped out to greet them.

"Oh my!", Isabelle exclaimed, seeing the boy step forward. "Good heavens! Phinnaeus, what are you wearing?"

The young inventor smiled as he took a glance down at the leather-covered suit he had created. It covered him from his shoulders to his fingers, down until it reached the boots he wore underneath and even then, it nearly covered them entirely.

"It's my new suit!", he explained. "It's made entirely out of leather and materials that will protect me from steam-powered things like Bartholomew. I got so inspired by how you taught us to sew a few weeks back, I just couldn't help it."

He held the robot platypus closer as he mentioned it and everyone went about their playing and having fun.

"So, did you bring the special surprise?", Ferdinand asked.

"The mecha-wings? Yes. Yes I did.", Phinnaeus nodded. "It's gonna be a great demonstration! Beuford's got it hidden in the vegetable stand with, Father."

Suddenly a loud scream cut through the air and the ground began to tremble. As people turned to see what the commotion was about, they were soon running in the opposite direction as Norm came crashing his way through town with Doofenshmirtz standing on his shoulder, thanks to the use of his magnetic boots, with a mad cackle. The terror of the citizens, as any tragedy-writer would agree, was very amusing to watch indeed.

As people were running in chaos and confusion, the robot reached down with one of its massive arms and grabbed a citizen that had tripped over. They cried and burned, and died in a terrible and long-lasting, agonizing death. Phinnaeus watched in horror as he ran away with his friends and family as their scream, as well as several others, scarred his ears.

"Hey, Ohio!", a voice suddenly said behind Phineas as he sat in the cockpit, reading the journals' description of the chaos.

Phineas jumped with a scream and ducked his head in fear, shaking, and begging that his life would be spared. The young explorer only stared at him confusion and chuckled some uneasily.

"Um.. O? When I said I'm gonna kill you, I didn't mean literally.", she said.

"Oh! Um..", Phineas sat up with a weak smile. "Uh.. S-sorry. I was just reading a uh...scary story."

"Really? You read? What adventure does this one link to?", she asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"Oh! It's about my ancestor, Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz!", Phineas perked up, happy to fill her in. "He's said to have created a giant monster and Rhode and I were asked to find it and destroy it."

"Where's Rhode?", Isabella asked, looking around.

Phineas and Rhode went into town after recovering the journal and while Phineas had been sitting in the cockpit of the biplane with his nose buried into the journal, Rhode had been trying to break a deal with the shop-keeper of the store he was in. World War I was upon them at this time and it was very hard to buy the supplies you needed when you weren't taking sides.

"I'm not fighting for the Americans!", Rhode argued. "The Americans aren't even IN the war at this moment! In fact, I'M not American!"

"Well your little friend there sure doesn't look British.", the clerk said, nodding behind him to Isabella. "Looks like she's Mexican to me."

Rhode took a look and then turned back with a shake of his head while saying, "Actually she's Jewish-Mexican and she's not with us."

Suddenly Rhode realized exactly who it was and his panic quickly rose.

"Oh shoot! ISABELLA!?", he exclaimed, turning around and running out the door.

"Hey, Rhode.", Phineas nodded in his direction. "I was just reading with Isabella and guess what? Turns out that the monster's actually a giant robot and Phinnaeus Meddlehsmirtz stopped him and we have to go to-"

"Isabella! When will you learn to stay off our territory?!", Rhode griped, ignoring Phineas for the moment.

"Hey, calm down Rhode. England's not your territory. I was simply passing by, looking for work when I came across Ohio here. By the way, has O been in the pub recently?"

"Yes. Yes he has.", Rhode said defensively. "And we've got no work for you. Beat it."  
Isabella scoffed. She wasn't buying this and the smirk on her face told Rhode so.

"Sure sounds like you guys are after a big prize if you're not willing to share it."

"Oh, no I'm sure we could share.", Phineas said with a nod and a smile.

"Ph- Ohio!", Rhode groaned. "I don't think that'll be a good idea at this moment."

"...Well then perhaps later?", Phineas asked, not getting Rhode's sudden attitude.

"N-"

"Actually, that's a great idea.", Isabella interrupted. "I've kinda gotta check back in with my Mom but tell me where you boys are heading and I'll catch up after I finish."

Phineas quickly agreed to it and Rhode banged his head on the biplane in frustration.

"Sounds great! We're gonna be heading to the Eastern coast of Ireland.", he instructed.

"I'll keep an eye out for the plane. See you later then.", she said with a smile.

"Ye-mmmmm!", Phineas' sentence was cut off as Isabella came to kiss him suddenly.

Rhode had to do everything not to groan, knowing Phineas' cover would be blown. He shook his head with a sigh and when Isabella finally pulled back, Phineas only stared with eyes as wide as dinner plates and a face redder than his hair.

"A little something to remember me by.", she said with a wink before heading off.

Phineas only fell back a bit more in his seat from shock before Rhode banged on the side of the biplane and came forward with a scowl.

"Why'd you invite HER?!", he growled.

Phineas remained silent until he suddenly felt a hard and cold hand upside his head followed by a harsh stinging pain soon afterwards.

"Ow! Wh-why'd you slap me?!", he said, holding his cheek in pain.

"WHY did you invite HER?!", Rhode repeated.

"Why did she kiss me?!", he replied, still in shock.

"Cause she and Ohio are more or less in love!", Rhode explained with a roll of his eyes. "It's so sick and stupid, it drives me crazy! And you had to bring her along! Phineas! If you want your identity to be kept secret, Isabella is the LAST person you wanna get mixed with!"

"Well why not?! She looks just like my Isabella!", Phineas said, completely lost.

Rhode sighed and hung his head.

"I have a really good feeling that they're nothing of the same.", he said with a shake of his head. "Phineas. Look. Obviously, you don't come from our end of the time-line. See, with Ohio and Isabella, they kind of have a love-hate relationship. They could tease and flirt with each other, and occassionally kiss non-stop for times and then in nothing-flat be barking their heads off at each other, fighting, arguing, as if they completely despised each other. It's maddening! I could already tell it would be rough to get by her with your cheery disposition, but I can't belive that for you being Ohio's kid, you don't even know the first thing about girls!"

"Okay, I followed everything up, and on the subject of them kissing, EW.", Phineas said, grossed out as his face turned red. "But what do you mean I don't know the first thing about girls?"

Rhode only sighed and shook his head in exasperation. He felt like it was useless to continue the topic and moved on.

"So we're heading to Ireland? Do you have everything you wanna get in town while we're here or do we need to leave now?"

"Uh, actually, I think there's just a couple of things I wanna grab, kay?", Phineas said, climbing out. "That is, if the store I'm hoping to find still carries what I'm hoping to buy."

"Very well. I'll keep reading to stay on top of where we need to go, alright?", Rhode said, taking out the book as Phineas headed down the sidewalk.

"Kay!"

Rhode read through the journal and found where Phineas left off of. He had to admit. The sketches of Norm Doofenshmirtz did make him look a little freaky. He scanned over how Phinnaeus saved the town by realizing Norm was a robot programmed to hug and was actually very friendly. In one entry Phinneaus proposed to Isabelle with a music box. Thumbing through him growing up, Rhode finally reached one entry. Dated around the time young Phinneaus would've been around the age of 18.

_"Dear Journal,_

_I'm preparing for my journey to Ireland for the first time. It will be 8 years since I had last seen my dear friend Norm and it will be wonderful to speak with him again. While as a steam robot, he doesn't particularly speak English, there is a language. A hidden language to where we understand each other. Just as I understand Bartholomew. Notes to mention of my life as of lately, Bartholomew's new computer-program has been functioning greatly and he's become a great help to me and my family. My sister's wedding is the only thing preventing me from leaving England yet as I wish to see her off with Mr. Flynn, happily secure of her future with a man who loves her. Isabelle and I have yet to tell anyone of our own plans to be wedded. But as soon as I return, if she still has the music box I had created for her when we were 12, everyone will then understand our plans and will hopefully accept it._

_While I'm away in Ireland, I will be taking Bartholomew, some clothes, my tools, and a second journal to write in. I wonder what adventures I may have with Norm? Of course though, as I always say, only time will tell. I will miss home terribly, but I know I'll soon return and when I do, it will be the happiest days of my life."_

"...Cute.", Rhode said, halfheartedly. 'Wonder what's holding Phineas up? Come to think of it... I wonder if Ohio misses home yet?'


	11. Chapter 11

**-England, 1685-**

Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz sighed happily as he landed on the front porch to his home. It still stood from where he built it 7 years ago and he was so happy to be back home after being with Norm. But the adventure! As soon as he placed his things down, rebuilt Bartholomew, and rested, he was sure his friends would be happy to hear of it. He was especially glad to know that he'll soon see Isabelle again. Thoughts of Isabelle circled the love-struck man's head from when he landed on the porch to when he laid down in bed, to when he got up and got dressed the next morning. He could barely wait!

_"Clang-clang-clang-clang!"_, the pet robot chattered, taking a step back.

"Huh? Oh. You're right, Bartholomew.", Phinnaeus said, putting a hand to his head as he looked down at himself. His tie was horribly tied, the buttons on his vest were confused, and he confused his second belt which he used to carry his bags of nuts and bolts with his normal first belt which held up his pants. "I need to calm down. I'm sorry, I'm just so excited!"

The platy-bot let out a low short whistle as he cocked his head to the side.

"Well remember what I was telling Norm back in the caves? What happens when you find someone you love and are wanting to love them forever?", he asked as he straightened out his clothes. "Like how I love you and Norm. Remember?"

_"Clang clang."_

"Well I love Isabelle even MORE than that!", he explained with a wide smile. "Today, I'm gonna find where she is and we're going to make a special promise to stay together FOREVER. See, I left Norm. But that's only temporary. I'll come back. But Isabelle and I promised when we were little, we'd someday make a special promise to stay together forever. Day and night. Year after year. See, I love you too Bartholomew, but I REALLY REALLY love Isabelle. Nothing against you, it's just the nature of humans. Understand?"

Bartholomew took a while to think of this, but he remembered Phinnaeus' parents and how they were always with each other. He gave a smile and a nod.

"Good. Okay. I'm finally dre- Uh. Bartholomew? Do I look alright?", he asked, turning to the robot. "I wanna look my best for her."

His clothes were fine now but over the years, he had the need for glasses after the strain of his goggles and they had cracked in the cave with Norm. His hair was a mess as it usually was and he still looked tired to the platy-bot but Bartholomew thought he always looked good cause he always looked like this, so he gave a happy nod.

_"Clang-clang-clang-clang!"_, Bartholomew said cheerfully.

"Great. I'll be back in a little while. You'll keep the house safe, won't you?"

_"Clang-clang!"_

"I knew I could count on you.", Phinnaeus smiled and headed out the door. "I'll be back in a while!"

Phinnaeus raced out of his house and was soon on his way to finding Isabelle. Granted, he loved her, but he had been gone the last 7 years. She could've moved. Fortunately she was still where he hoped she would be. At her parent's house. She may be a grown woman but these were of times when women didn't leave the parent's house till they were married.

He hopped up onto the porch, rang the doorbell, and quickly ran a hand through his messy hair to make sure it was neat. After a moment, the door opened up and Isabelle was smothered in a tight embrace before she even had time to fully register who it was.

"Isabelle! It's been so long!", Phinnaeus said in pure ecstasy.

"Ph-Phi-Phinneaus?!", she exclaimed, muffled into his shoulder.

But something was wrong. She wasn't hugging him back first off. And secondly... Phinneaus took a step back to fully examine the woman. Her hair was up. She was obviously expecting a child. Phinneaus' alarm was rising as fast as hers seemed to be.

'She's...married?', Phinneaus began to think.

To confirm matters, another voice was heard from inside the house.

"Isabelle? Is something wrong, Dear?", said the voice till a body appeared behind hers, revealing it to belong to Beuford.

All three stood in shock as terror struck them all. Phinneaus almost literally heard his heart tear as he saw his long-time best friend, obviously married, to the very woman he loved.

"Ph...Phinnaeus?", Beuford asked as his cheeks turned red while his face became pale.

"Y-y-yes... Um..", Phinnaeus shook his head, trying to recover from the shock. "Wh-what..? Why are you guys so scared looking? You act as if you just saw a ghost."

"Are we?", Isabelle answered, tears quickly coming to her eyes.

"...NO?", Phinnaeus said, now at a complete loss.

"Phinnaeus, why don't you...come on in?", Beuford offered.

The inventor was hesitant at first but then followed after them in shaky and timid steps. It was almost like walking into a nightmare. One where someone would suddenly turn around on you and try to kill you by some means only the worst part was that Phinnaeus knew he was awake and instead of being killed, he quickly dodged as a couple of small kids came running by.

"Sophie, Phinnaeus, stop that!", Isabelle quickly ordered. "Calm down this moment!"

The kids suddenly stopped and looked at the adults with apologetic expressions.

"We're sorry, Mother.", the two said before Sohpie curtsied and Phinnaeus bowed before the guest. "Hello there."

"H-hi..", Phinnaeus stammered, suddenly finding it hard to speak.

"Children, your mother is having one of those days again. We need you to keep it quiet and play with your younger siblings, okay?", Beuford said reassuringly.

"Yes, Father.", the children said, nodding obediently.

They took off again and Phinnaeus only watched them in confusion and horror. It was true. Isabelle and Beuford married. But what about the music box? The threesome sat down in the parlor and for a moment, a deadly and awkward silence fell on them. Phinnaeus was the first to speak.

"So.. I'm a ghost?", he asked.

"..Oh Phinneaus, I'm so sorry.", Isabelle began to say. "You.. you've been gone for so long. We didn't get a reply from our letters. We didn't know if you were alright. We heard about the war that broke out."

"Yes, but I was in the cave during that time. I barely entered the town or anything.", Phinnaeus shook his head. "You really thought I died?"

Isabelle sighed and covered her face as tears poured down them. Beuford placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her down some.

"Isabelle, it's alright.", he began. "Yes. We didn't want to believe it, but because we didn't hear from you or anything, we were worried you might've died."

"Oh my gosh...", Phinnaeus said, getting a better understanding on the situation.

"I.. I tried waiting for you to come back. Honestly, I did.", Isabelle began to say once her sobs calmed down. "But-But my parents were dieing. I-I-I-"

"No. No no, Isabelle, you're okay.", Phinneaus said, already understanding the issue. "It's alright. You didn't have much of a choice. I.. I should be the one saying sorry. I didn't come back soon enough for you."

"Phinnaeus, please, don't say that.", Beuford said. "Nobody could've helped it. You were trapped by the war and her parents were dieing. It's alright."

"...Thank you for taking such good care of her then.", Phinnaeus said, giving a small smile to Beuford.

Beuford returned the smile with a nod.

"...So I died... And you named a son after me?", he asked, earning a weak chuckle from Isabelle.

"Yes.. Yes I did.", she gave a nod. "In your honor."

"..Thank you.", he said with a small smile. "It's a little weird but.. Thank you."

"Um... Nice accent, by the way.", Beuford said with a bit of a smile.

This seemed to help lighten the mood as Phinnaeus and Isabelle both chuckled over Phinnaeus' new Irish accent.

"Oh yes. Thank you.", he said. "Seven years in another country would do that to you."

"How is Norm by the way?", Isabelle asked.

"Ah he's doing fine. Nobody's found him or bothered with him. I've been teaching him and even Bartholomew to read, write, and even do math. He's a fast learner."

"Teaching someone to read? Where have I heard that?", Beuford joked, making the other two laugh as they remembered Phinnaeus having to teach "John" to read.

"Um.. If I may ask.. What did you mean by Isabelle having another 'one of those days'?", Phinnaeus asked.

"Oh.. Well... A lot of the time after we thought you died, I... I still get very upset by the matter.", Isabelle explained. "It.. It still hurts..."

"So the children have had to learn that some days, we just need to let her have her privacy.", Beuford explained.

"Oh my...", Phinnaeus cringed. "I'm.. I'm so sorry I caused this."

"It's perfectly fine, Phinnaeus. You're alive.", Isabelle said, shaking her head.

"Still.. Had I come back home sooner.. Isabelle and I would've been married... No one would be depressed..."

"Phinnaeus, just because we're not married as we may have planned, that doesn't mean we can't still be the friends we always have been.", Isabelle said, hoping to convince him. "Don't be upset about this. Like I said. You're alive. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"...I suppose.", Phinnaeus said before giving a more confident nod and smile. "Yes. I suppose you're right. This is just how it's supposed to be."

"Exactly.", she said with a small nod and a smile.

"I'm not meaning to change the subject rudely, but with this talk of depression, you may want to go see Ferdinand as soon as your visit here is over.", Beuford noted.

"Why?", Phinnaeus asked. "Or I should ask, why so urgently?"

"Oh dear.. Oh my, Phinnaeus, he took it the worst out of us all.", Isabelle explained. "After all, you two were very much like brothers."

"Oh no...", Phinnaeus said, cringing. "...What about Baljeet?"

"Baljeet had moved away 2 years after you left. We haven't spoken to him in a long while.", Beuford explained.

"Mm. I see.", Phinnaeus nodded. "So then what'd Ferdinand doing these days?"

"Oh he's a doctor.", Beuford said. "Are you still inventing?"

"Uh, as a matter of fact, yes. Yes I am.", Phinnaeus nodded. "Yes, I'm hoping to build up a shop to the house and sell some things that could be of use."

Isabelle giggled some before saying, "That would be like you. You'll never give up inventing new things, will you?"

"When you have something you're passionate of, you could never give it up even if you wanted to.", Phinnaeus said with a smile. "I happen to be passionate for inventing."

After Phinnaeus' visit with the Stomm's, he went off to see Ferdinand. But as he walked down the street, he couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. How his heart ached for Isabelle. He knew he should be happy for her and Beuford. That she's well taken care of and that he's married someone he loves, but it still hurt to know what could've been. He reached Ferdinand's house and after the exclamation and the joy of seeing Phinnaeus alive, the inventor was quickly invited in. They caught up with each other enthusiastically and as they spoke, that's when Phinnaeus noticed something on the shelf behind Ferdinand in his parlor.

"Ferdinand? What's that jar behind you?", he asked, pointing to it.

"Oh. Oh those are.. Well actually that's my own medication.", he said, frowning some at the bottle behind him.

"Medication? For what?", the man pressed on.

"Well... Well when I came to assume you died... I took it the worst of all. Even more than Isabelle. I've had to take that medication for my depression ever since.", he explained solemnly.

"Oh dear... I'm so sorry, Ferdinand.", Phinnaeus apologized.

"Phinnaeus, it's alright. You're alive and I can stop taking it now.", Ferdinand said with a bright smile before suddenly becoming worried. "Wait... You hadn't seen Isabelle yet, have you?"

Phinnaeus froze there for a moment before sighing and looking down at the table.

"Yes.. Yes I have.", he said.

"...Oh dear...", Ferdinand cringed. "...She tried to wait for you. Honestly, she did."

"No. It's alright Ferdinand.", Phinnaeus said looking back with a smile. "I already understand."

"...And yet still you smile? Doesn't it hurt some?"

"...More than you know.", Phinnaeus admitted as tears welded up once more. "...So much more than you know..."

"Oh dear.. I'm sorry Phinnaeus.", Ferdinand said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright."

"I know... It's just going to hurt for a while...", Phinnaeus said with a shaky sigh as tears fell out onto his face. "...At least we can still be friends..."

"True.. And who knows? You just might find someone else.", Ferdinand said, hoping to sound positive.

"Yes.. I suppose. Only time will tell though.", Phinnaeus said with a nod as he wiped his tears.

Ferdinand chuckled and said, "Still saying that? You've been saying 'only time will tell' since you were 5."

"Yes. But it's true. Only time will tell what's going to happen.", Phinnaeus pointed out. "It's just what I say. Like how some say _'Carpe Diem'_."

"True. True. Very true.", Ferdinand nodded in agreement.

As time wore on though, Phinnaeus hadn't fallen in love with anyone. The years passed as Phinnaeus became older. His business went along just fine but things started to become complicated. He spent more and more time in his workshop and Isabelle and Ferdinand saw him less and less. He left for a few years at a time to see Norm again, but then would shut himself up in his house and work. But as time went on, Phinnaeus began to notice his own age exceeding. He was now in his forties, nearing his fifties. He knew that eventually he wouldn't be able to keep up with his shop and making the trip to see Norm. But what to do? Norm was still asleep in his cave, waiting for Phinnaeus to see him again. Every time Phinnaeus came to visit after a good while, it always confused Norm as of who was waking him up. So if Phinnaeus couldn't see him anymore, what would happen then? What if someone else found Norm? How worried and confused would Norm be if he found out that the only person who's ever stuck his neck out for him, the only person to ever love and care for him, was dead? For who knew how long? There was only one thing to do. Phinnaeus had already come to the understanding that there never will be another woman for him except Isabelle. It was just a fact. And the two had kept as good friends no matter what. But now he'll have to stop seeing her for good. If for no other reason, for Norm's sake.

And so it was when Isabelle and Ferdinand came to see him, that Phinnaeus' house was beginning to be the way Rhode and Phineas found it. Phinnaeus was in the other room of the living room, hanging up yet another clock he had created.

"Phinnaeus?", Isabelle said, surprised to see him on the high ladder placing what looked like the twentieth clock. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to leave for Norm.", Phinnaeus explained.

"Alright... So again I'll ask, what are you doing?"

"Why do you have so many clocks?", Ferdinand asked.

"Again I'll say. I'm getting ready to leave for Norm.", Phinnaeus said again, coming down the ladder now as the clock ticked away. "I'm getting on in my years. Pretty soon, I won't be able to fly out to see him anymore."

"And...?", Isabelle said, hoping he'd go on explaining himself.

"Well what I mean is that sooner or later, I'm gonna die. I don't want Norm to wake up one day and find out that his best friend, the only family he's ever had, has died.", Phinnaeus went on, catching the implication. "So I wanna make sure that he's there for when I do die. Or in other words, that I'm there for him before I die."

"Phinnaeus, you're only 47. Surely you have some time to spare.", Ferdinand said with a bit of an uneasy chuckle. "You still have a good number of years ahead of you."

"But what's going to happen when I reach 50? What if I hurt my back and can never fly again?", Phinnaeus said. "I can't just leave him like that."

"Well he's a robot. I'm sure it wouldn't really affect him.", Isabelle said with a shrug. "I don't think you have to leave any time real soon."

"No Isabelle. You don't understand. It will crush Norm if he found out I died without any notice to him.", Phinnaeus shook his head.

"But he's just a robot.", Isabelle argued, confused Phinnaeus thought of Norm capable of emotions. "He won't feel a thing."

"Yes he will. Just cause he's a robot, that doesn't mean he's any different from us.", Phinnaeus argued, almost offended that Isabelle would think of Norm incapable of such emotions.

Phinnaeus was now walking out of the room and the two followed him into his workshop where he pulled down another incomplete clock.

"Phinnaeus, he's a robot. We're human. There's a world of difference in that.", Ferdinand argued.

"No there's not. Name one difference.", Phinnaeus pressed on.

"We don't need a fire to keep us alive.", Ferdinand simply stated as he folded his arms across his chest.

"But we need to keep a fire in the fire place for the Winter or else we'll freeze to death.", Phinnaeus retorted.

"We speak English."

"And Isabelle speaks Jewish. She's not human?"

"I'm not saying she isn't but that robots don't speak at all!", Ferdinand said, his voice starting to rise in volume as well as his temper.

Phinnaeus' temper was rising faster though as he spun around and pointed a screwdriver to Ferdinand as he spewed out, "They do indeed speak! You're deaf to their language is all!"

Isabelle and Ferdinand were equally surprised at the hot temper of their friend and Isabelle was quick to react.

"Phinnaeus, take it easy! We're just saying-"

"That Norm and Bartholomew are nothing more than piles of scrap metal!", Phinnaeus interrupted. "I begin to wonder where we've heard this before..."

"...Where again?", Ferdinand asked, slightly confused.

"Back when Norm was recently shown to have not been a weapon of destruction but instead a robot in need of a friend. It's exactly what the townsfolk were saying!", Phinnaeus said as he spun back around and continued on his work.

"Phinnaeus! We're not calling Norm and Bartholomew scrap metal!", Isabelle said, bringing them back to the point. "We're just saying, you're taking things a little too personal! So what if you die and Norm doesn't know? He'll move on with life."

Phinnaeus just sighed. He sat his work down and looked back at Isabelle. And for once, Isabelle was struck with the fear and knowledge that the Phinnaeus she had once knew, was some how replace. Because the Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz she knew, wouldn't be scowling at her like this. He's be taking what she said under consideration and calmly handle things. She quickly regretted what she had said as she backed up a step.

"He won't get over it.", Phinnaeus growled. "He NEEDS to understand what will happen. And there is NO ONE in this world that will tell me he won't ever understand!"

Isabelle backed up even more as his voice rose to shouting and Ferdinand was quickly by her side protectively.

"Phinnaeus!", Isabelle gasped.

"Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz, calm down!", Ferdinand ordered. "You're getting all worked up for a piece of metal! It doesn't breath. It doesn't live. It doesn't grow!"

"HE DOES breath, he DOES grow, and he's most certainly alive!", Phinnaeus fumed. "Norm is as much alive as you and I are and I'm NOT going to let him suffer the heartbreak alone!"

"Well what about US, Phinnaeus?", Isabelle argued, coming near to tears. "The only time I ever get to see you anymore is when you pick up groceries at the farmers' market, you don't even come to my children's weddings when I ask you to! I could invite you for tea but every time I get the, 'Oh! I'm SOO busy with my inventions! Oh work is SOO caught up!'"

"Well I have been busy and at least I said congratulations.", Phinnaeus interrupted.

"Yes, but we still barely get to see you as it is. If you're not in the workshop, you're in Ireland!", Isabelle continued, now following him and his finished clock back into the other room. "You're so wrapped up in your creations, you've almost become mad with it!"

"I am NOT a mad man!", Phinnaeus growled.

"Phinnaeus! You're the same man that says a hunk of metal is-"

"Get out.", Phinnaeus interrupted Ferdinand in a low quiet growl.

"...Pardon?"

"If you're not going to support me, I want you to get out of my house.", Phinnaeus said, his rage overflowing from the softness in his voice.

Ferdinand stared back slightly surprised. He was just about to be kicked out of his own friend's house? Him and Isabelle? The doctor suddenly saw what was taking place and his surprise turned into a stern glare.

"Phi-", she began before Ferdinand interrupted.

"NO.", he said, putting a hand in front of her. "...If he wants to care for Norm more than he cares for us... Let him do so. ...Just like his uncle."

Phinnaeus watched them as they walked out of the house. Isabelle lingered back behind Ferdinand though and looked back. She just couldn't give it up.

"Phinnaeus...", she began before jumping as Phinnaeus replied.

"GET OUT!", he shouted at her at the top of his lungs.

She scurried out of the house and it wasn't until he heard the front door close that Phinnaeus finally exhaled what he's kept built up and sat back on the ladder. He knew they were wrong. He wasn't Doofenshmirtz. He just knew he wasn't. He knew Norm would care and would be confused. That's why he was setting everything up. He wanted to KNOW Norm would be in good hands. But there was something painful. Something about how he's left like he is now. They won't be coming back. After all these years of being friends, Phinnaeus had finally seen it come to an end.

Isabelle made her way back home, her mind spinning with what just happened. When she was little, she always thought of Phinnaeus as the man who would take care of her. Who'll love her above everything else. Who'll be by her side and who would listen to her opinions and accept what she has to say. Who would treat her as equal. But she could feel the world shatter around her in slow motion with each step she took that she was mistaken. That the Phinnaeus she knew, was long gone.

She must've been crying as she made her way down the sidewalk because when she was pulled from her thoughts, she was at home, the kids were going upstairs and Beuford was alarmed and pulling her into the living room.

"Isabelle? Isabelle, honey, what's wrong?", he asked again and again till she finally acknowledged his presence.

She blinked and turned to him finally. But try as she might to manage a smile, it was still quavering and struggling to stay on her face as more tears fell down.

"Wh..what could be wrong?", she asked. "I... I have everything I could ever want..."

Beuford only stared back in confusion as Isabelle collapsed onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and quietly shushed into her ear until she calmed down. Once her sobs had subsided, he pulled back enough to finally ask again.

"Isabelle, what happened? Why are you crying?"

Isabelle only sighed and finally managed to hold onto her smile with confidence.

"You remember, not long after Phinnaeus came back, you were willing to divorce me...just to make me happy?", Isabelle asked, almost wanting to laugh.

"...Yes?"

"I'm so glad I said no. Because of all these years I thought I loved Phinnaeus, it was really you the whole time...", she said before tightly embracing him as a few more tears fell.

Beuford was a little stunned to hear this. They finally broke up? After all these years? How? Why? And then suddenly, he didn't seem to think of it as much to ask anything. He knew what she was saying. When they assumed Phinnaeus dead, it was Beuford asking to marry Isabelle. Not just to help take care of her or anything, but because he honestly did love her. Over the years from their childhood, he had come to love her to the means that he would do anything, and just about literally anything, to make Isabelle happy. That's why he offered to divorce her when Phinnaeus was found alive. That's why she says she's happy to be with him. Because of all the hard times he's been given, of never being good enough, of always being second-best, never living up to Isabelle's invisionment of Phinnaeus, it's finally paid off as now Isabelle realizes and fully embraces, that she's always had what she's wanted. Just in the place she least expected. And so they sat there, wrapped in each other's arms and not just for comfort, but for love. And when Isabelle felt calm enough to explain, she told him everything that happened. And they laugh together for the fact of how much effort it took to stop Beuford from retaliating Phinnaeus on his own.

The next Saturday, Phinnaeus was shopping in the farmer's market as he usually did. He stopped by Beuford's stand and got what he normally asked for. He saw Isabelle wasn't there and could assume easily why that was. Though Beuford seemed less hospitable than normal. Easy guess as to why that was as well. Phinnaeus bought his groceries, got home, put them away, and saw a slip of paper at the bottom of the bag. He picked it up and read over it.

"To ignore a public scene at the market today, I wanted to say: I really thought you were smarter than that, Doofenshmirtz.", the note read in clear and flowing cursive.

Phinnaeus felt his temper flare up again. DOOFENSHMIRTZ?! He was being called a Doofenshmirtz?! He growled and crumbled up the piece of paper. Sure, it was a bit of a childish remark, but it was understandable. Had Beuford said it at the market in person, there would most definitely follow a rather large unruly scene.

"Bartholomew!", Phinnaeus called out harshly.

The platyborg quickly came running in, alarmed to hear Phinnaeus' voice so loud.

"Open up.", he ordered.

Bartholomew did as told and the piece of paper was thrown down the throat and into the burning inferno in his stomach.

"Doofenshmirtz.", he muttered under his breath. "The nerve!"

_"Shooo?"_, Bartholomew whistled quizzically. _"Hiisssshhhh!"_

Phinnaeus understood the hissing and caught note of his temper and sighed, trying to calm himself down.

"...I'm sorry Bartholomew.", he said. "It's so frustrating. Isabelle told Beuford of our disagreement the other day and now I'M being called a mad man."

_"Shoo? Shoo-shooo."_, Bartholomew whistled.

"No. I'm not Doofenshmirtz.", Phinnaeus stated. "I simply care about you and Norm. I'm not some raving lunatic that doesn't care for the real world or actual society. I'm smarter than that. In a few days, you and I will be in Ireland and soon, everything will be just the way it's supposed to."

The day came for Phinnaeus' departure, and his world was falling around him faster than he anticipated. Ferdinand had yet to speak to him let alone Isabelle or Beuford. But as Phinnaeus was packing his things up, the doorbell rang. For a split second, he wondered if it was Isabelle coming to apologize but he knew better. He came to the door and opened it, guessing it was a customer needing another tutorial on Cameron, the flying camera. Instead, to his suprise, it was the mailman, delivering a package.

'I wasn't expecting anything..', Phinnaeus thought as he closed the door and walked back into the living room.

He sat on the couch, staring curiously at the box. It was a rather small box too. It had no return label. No note. Nothing but string to keep it shut. He jiggled it a bit, like a birthday present or a gift on Christmas. There was definitely something inside.

He finally shrugged and opened it up.

* * *

_Isabelle was running. She kept her focus on the log ahead, knowing it would be a good hiding place for the game. The young ten year-old girl quickly ducked around behind it and curled up in anticipation._

_"Oh! Hello!", Phinnaeus said, surprising the girl._

_"Oh! Sorry. If this is your spot-", Isabelle began._

_"No no. It's alright. We can hide here together.", he said, placing a hand on her arm, preventing her from leaving._

_She smiled at him and he returned it._

_"READY OR NOT! HERE I COME!", Beuford cried out._

_"Shhh.", the told each other before giggling quietly._

_As the two waited, Phinnaeus leaned over closer to her._

_"Oh by the way, Isabelle?", he began._

_"Yes?"_

_"I wanted to give this to you I just...didn't want everyone to see it.", he said with a sheepish grin as he pulled out a small box._

_Isabelle's eyes lit up in delight as she saw the box. It was painted and crafted so carefully, yet so beautifully._

_"Oh my!", she gasped. "What is it?"_

_"It's a music box.", Phinnaeus replied._

_"A what?"_

_"It plays music. I call it a music box. You turn this key here and open the top. There are gears on the inside that cause a pillar with small pieces to move and strike a few metal bars to make a song.", he explained, turning the key as he spoke._

_He opened the top and she gasped as she saw the small figurines underneath it dancing together. One had red hair and was wearing a black suite while the other had long black hair pulled back and was wearing a white gown. Smiles painted on their small faces, Isabelle couldn't help but admire the work that was put into it._

_"It's so beautiful...", she said in breathy awe. "...Who are the people dancing?"_

_Phinnaues paused for a moment as his cheeks became red. He smiled at her as she looked up curiously._

_"They're... Mr. and Mrs. Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz.", he said._

_Her confusion rose a bit more until she got the understanding. That he was asking to marry her. For the moment, she couldn't even begin to fathom words to express the joy that swelled in her. But Phinnaeus saw it clearly with her smile and she gave a small nod._

* * *

Now over 30 years later, Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz was staring at this same music box in the package while the memory washed over his mind again and again.

There was more than just that she gave him back their treasured promise. This special, almost sacred, music box. It was as though suddenly, Phinnaeus had been taken out of time itself, and placed to see both what he WAS like and what he IS like. Those glory days. The days he made things for the fun of it. When he would play with his friends. Laugh. Have fun. Hope one day to take care of the farm after his own father. But it wasn't like that anymore.

Now inventions were all-consuming to him. Norm especially. He wasn't wrong. Norm did understand more than what most thought. But he was so wrapped up into thinking of nothing more than a robot, that he's now lost his home, friends, family, and loved ones. Everything he used to hold dear was forgotten and he's left to face the last of his days, all alone. Enclosed in a cave, far from society.

'...Maybe... I have become...a Doofenshmirtz...', he thought sorrowfully to himself as a tear rolled down the side of his face.

_"Clang clang."_, Bartholomew said, obviously curious as to why his creator was upset, though he was barely heard.

Phinnaeus wiped away the tear and walked back up the stairs to his room. He placed the music box on the nightstand and looked back at the bookshelf. His journal was still up there. He got it down and wrote his last entry in it.

_"Dear Journal._

_I plan to leave tonight. For the person who finds this journal, I pray they understand what my life has come to. I have lost all my friends, all loved ones. My dreams from my childhood, are now forgotten and abandoned. I'm left with nothing more than what I'm packing, Bartholomew, and Norm. Another journal awaits in Ireland where I will continue writing my final days. If someone hopes to find Norm, I will have Bartholomew awaiting their arrival. The last test of trust. Ironic, considering, I'm far from trustworthy, of such loyal and wonderful friends._

_O how my heart tears in half between humanity and robotics! It's an anguish that's too much for a journal and there's only this last page left as I experience it. I pray that someone comes to understand that Norm is special and wonderful. But to never lose sight of real friends as well. Balance. This is what the world so greatly lacks at time. Especially humans. And that's what Bartholomew will await for._

_Sincerely, Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz."_

He placed the journal on top of the shelf and came to the workshop. The mecha-wings were in place. There was only one thing that needed to be done till he was prepared to leave. The weight for the clock he had fashioned in honor of Isabelle. He made the small heart, painted it red, but paused as he looked over it.

A heart created from passion of a loved one. A passion that has long been dead. As long as the rumor had been created. Phinnaeus sighed, pulled out the paintbrush, and carefully painted the crack down the middle.

'Death of the passion for what I loved.', Phinnaeus thought to himself as he took the heart upstairs.

He placed it in the hope chest, put the chest away, and locked the drawer.

'...For what I loved..'

That night, Phinnaeus walked out onto the porch. Everything in hand. Ready for departure. The windows of his workshop were bricked to prevent thieves. The clocks were ticking away. He locked the doors and started his spare mecha-wings and flew away.

* * *

_So what do you think will happen to Phinnaeus? Will he live a happy and comfortable life, like he always thought he would? Will Ferdinand, Isabelle, and Beuford ever forgive him?_


	12. Chapter 12

**-Ireland, 1914-**

Phineas continued to read the journal and ended it by the time they landed. His heart heavy and his mind abuzz with questions of his ancestor. They never got together? Phinnaeus DIED here in Ireland? It was like reading Romeo and Juliet but never seeing if Friar Lawrence reached Romeo or not. Like the next-to-last episode of your favorite soap opera. They landed in silence and hiked through the nearest wilderness.

"So, what is it that we're supposed to be searching for again?", Rhode asked as he whacked away at a spider's web with a stick before Phineas caught up.

"Bartholomew. Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz left him as a final test of trust."

"Final test of trust? What trust? It's just a giant robot we're looking for.", Rhode shrugged.

"Hey! He's more than that. He was Mr. Meddleshmirtz's best friend and only family.", Phineas argued.

"Whatever you say.", Rhode said dismissively.

They hiked for a little while but soon paused to rest. Phineas wasn't so used to walking around this much. Especially in such warm and heavy clothing. But as they rested, they heard more rustling and Phineas began to worry. What if someone else was finding Norm? What if Doofenshmirtz wasn't far from them?

But much to his relief, Isabella stepped out and they greeted her.

"Hey boys. Sorry for the hold up.", she said with a small shrug. "Good to see you've made it through alright though."

"Yeah, well you know.", Rhode shrugged. "The war's really hanging over our heads."

"Yeah, no duh.", Isabella chuckled. "So.. Ohio? What are we looking for?"

"For a robot platypus named Bartholomew.", Phineas explained. "He's going to lead us to Norm."

"Oh. Cool.", Isabella nodded.

They trekked on for a while more and while Rhode was ahead, Isabella stepped up closer to Phineas.

"So um... Whatcha been doin?", she asked.

"What do you mean?", Phineas asked, turning to her.

"I mean, whatcha been doin with Ohio.", she confronted. "I know you're not Ohio."

"What?!", Phineas exclaimed before groaning as he rolled his eyes. "Aw man! How'd you figure it out? Cause I didn't flirt with you?"

"Uh. No. Actually I got the idea when I kissed you.", she said with a small smile.

"What?"

"Yeah. When Ohio kisses. There's no doubt it's Ohio.", she chuckled. "You? Um... Let's say you could use some work."

"I'm not even gonna ask what that means..", Phineas sighed.

"So then who are you?"

"I'm his great grandson. Phineas Flynn.", he said, tipping his hat. "I came from the future in Xavier Onansis' time machine."

"He completed his work then? Hm. Interesting.", she nodded. "So then where's Ohio?"

"He and I swapped lives for the day. He's hanging out with yours and Rhode's great grandchildren in the year 2012.", Phineas explained.

Suddenly Rhode exclaimed in surprise. He was so much further ahead of them, that he stopped to sit down and wait on what he thought to be a tree-stump. He was wrong because when he sat down, he felt something cold and hard. Phineas and Isabella were both surprised and they came over to get a closer look.

"...Wait a minute.", Phineas muttered as he got onto his knees.

He quickly pulled back the weeds and the tall grass and uncovered a rusty, old, frozen, platyborg.

"BARTHOLOMEW!", the young inventor exclaimed in both delight and concern for the rust. "Holy cow! Has this guy seen some days!"

Rhode and Isabella both helped to cut away the weeds and soon Bartholomew was heaved from the earth and dusted off some.

"Sure is heavy for such a small thing.", Rhode said, rubbing his arms a bit from trying to pull the platyborg out.

"So.. Where's the switch?", Isabella asked.

"Bartholomew's steam-powered. He only works when he has water and steam.", Phineas explained, taking a good look at the robot in front of him.

He found the door to Bart's water-tank. It was empty. It took about an hour but they managed to fill him back up. Phineas than sat to work on starting a fire. He bought some matches in England while they were in town, and Rhode gave some helpful tips on how to keep it going. It took half an hour, but Bartholomew was finally lit. 2 hours later, he creaked and came to. Slowly, but surely. When Bartholomew was finally awake, he blinked a few times and then took a look around him. The first thing he saw was Phineas and he sat up in surprise.

_"CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!"_, he chattered.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy Bartholomew.", Phineas said with a bit of a chuckle.

Bartholomew suddenly stopped.

"That's your name, right? Bartholomew..", Phineas said, his smile growing as he slipped his sleeve a bit past his hand and gently stroked the creature. "It's so great to finally meet you. I'm Phineas. Not-Not Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz. I'm Phineas Flynn. A descendent of Meddleshmirtz's sister's son."

Bartholomew seemed to understand as he clanked his bill together with a nod. Phineas continued to stare at this metallic being in awe. Something so old, so intelligent, it was almost like seeing Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz himself. He couldn't help it. He was an inventor.

He managed to chuckle as he pet Bartholomew a bit more while saying, "It's just such an honor to finally meet you."

Bartholomew seemed pleased with hearing this and looked about some more. As soon as he saw Rhode and Isabella though, his eyes narrowed and his bill opened up to spew out an ongoing flow of steam.

_"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!"_, the platyborg hissed, making the other two jump back in fear of being burnt.

"Aah-ahh!", Rhode exclaimed as the steam brushed past his legs.

"Phineas, do something!", Isabella ordered.

"Bartholomew, no! They're not Ferdinand and Isabelle!", Phineas said, pulling back on Bartholomew with his arms.

Bartholomew stopped, though his glassy eyes never left them and sat back down with something of a steamy huff. He finally turned his head to Phineas, obviously more interested in listening to him than anyone.

"Bartholomew? Actually. While it's cool to finally meet you and everything. I'm very excited. Um. I was wondering if you could show us where Norm was?", Phineas asked with as polite of a smile he could muster.

Bartholomew looked at him in confusion but then confusion quickly turned to anger and he got back up on his feet and backed away from him defensively.

"Oh! No no! I wanna meet him too is all! I'm not like Doofenshmirtz. I'd love to meet him!", Phineas tried to explain. "I know all about why you're here. Look. See?"

He pulled out the journal and Bartholomew eyed it curiously. He stepped forward a bit to examine it closer. Phineas opened it up and flipped through the pages, allowing the metal platypus time to read it over. Bartholomew looked back up at Phineas and Phineas smiled some, hoping to seem like he was being genuine.

"You've been waiting here a long time for someone to find you.", he said, setting the book down carefully. "For about 300 years to be exact. I wanted to find you cause I wanted to get to know you and Norm. I'm an inventor. Just like Mr. Meddleshmirtz. I care a lot about you and Norm. Please. I just wanna get to know him."

Bartholomew stared for a while. He circled Phineas, observing him as if he was a fashion designer, trying to determine a new outfit. He eventually came to stop in front of him again, and cocked his head to the side, curiously. But that's when Bartholomew whistled a question and holy cow, how loud it got! Isabella, Rhode, and Phineas, all covered their ears with a groan as the train-like whistle echoed out around them.

"Aaahhh... I-I'm sorry Bartholomew. I'm not entirely sure what you're asking.", Phineas groaned as he rubbed his ears. "I know you're asking something. I just.. I don't know the language like Mr. Meddleshmirtz did."

Bartholomew seemed displeased in this answer and turned his head away indignantly.

"Oh! No! No no, Bartholomew! I'm sorry! It's just that I'm not around robots like you! You're the first steam-powered robot I've ever seen.", Phineas explained. "I'm not entirely used to your language is all. I'm willing to learn."

"Isn't he just about the ONLY robot you've been around?", Rhode asked.

_"HISSS!"_, Bartholomew quickly snapped, making Rhode jump back again.

"Bartholomew, please. He's not Ferdinand. He was asking an honest question.", Phineas said, putting a hand on Bartholomew again. "And no, Rhode. I've seen other robots. In fact, I've MADE robots."

Bartholomew turned his head to the inventor again and perked up.

_"Clang! Clang! Clang!"_, he chattered.

"Hm? What Bartholomew?", Phineas asked.

Bartholomew nodded as he said again, "Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!"

"That's what you were asking? If I'm an inventor?"

_"Clang! Clang!"_

"Well yes! Yes I am.", Phineas said in slight pride. "That's part of the reason I wanna meet Norm!"

"If Norm can whistle like Bartholomew, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't wanna meet him...", Isabella groaned, still rubbing her ears.

_"HISSS!"_, Bartholomew spat out, making her jump back as well.

"I know it's gonna take some getting used to, but I'm sure it'll be alright.", Phineas said with a small smile. "Besides, I HAVE to meet him. Otherwise Rhode and I will let down the person who wrote us the letter."

Bartholomew's attention suddenly snapped back to Phineas with wide and terrified eyes. Phineas noticed this, and quickly understood why the expression.

"Oh! N-no! Bartholomew!", Phineas hoped to explain, but it was already hopeless.

Bartholomew spewed out more steam, making Phineas back up in fear of getting burned. Then the robot platypus got to his feet and walked back to his spot that Rhode found him at. He plopped right down in the pit he had created, and continued his wait. Even if it meant his fire would go out once again, nothing was to deter Bartholomew from his duties. Phineas sighed, knowing he lost the trust.

"Bartholomew...", Phineas begged. "You've gotta trust me. I don't even care about the stupid historian."

Bartholomew simply huffed a small bit of steam and turned his head away. Phineas sighed and sat back against the tree.

"What's wrong?", Isabella asked.

"It's me...", Phineas said, hanging his head. "Bartholomew doesn't trust me."

"Why would we care about a platypus' trust?", Rhode asked.

"Because Norm was a very special person to Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz.", Phineas explained. "Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz was even more important to his robots, Norm and Bartholomew. He was the only one who stood up for them. And because of that trust and love, Phinnaeus lost everything else. His home in England. His childhood friends. Even the woman he was planning to marry. I was the only one that could gain Bartholomew's trust. He wouldn't wanna trust you two because you look like Isabelle and Ferdinand. Two people who Phinnaeus didn't trust when he died. But now I've just blabbed out that we were hired to find Norm and Bartholomew doesn't find me worthy of trust anymore. And now I'll never get to meet Norm."

"Well we'll just find him ourselves, how hard could it be?", Rhode shrugged.

"It could be VERY hard! Rhode, that house that we were in was just a SAMPLE of what Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz concocted. Who knows how well he's hidden Norm. He could be ANYWHERE. I'm just like him. I should know better than anyone. He's too smart for us unless we did EXACTLY what he laid out.", Phineas argued. "It's hopeless. Unless I earn Bartholomew's trust, I'll never find him."

"...You really want to meet this robot, don't you?", Isabella asked.

She was so used to Ohio's money-minded attitude, it was surprising to see this kind of care and compassion come from a similar body and voice. She had to remind herself that this wasn't Ohio though and couldn't help but smile because of it. No. This was his grandson. Great-grandson to be precise. Phineas sighed though, his smile, for once, gone.

"Yes.. I really wanted to meet Norm. Bartholomew was the very first robot ever created and Norm was the first computer. It's like... Like getting the chance to talk to George Washington again. Or Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz himself. Norm's more than just metal. He's a dear and caring friend. I know it.", Phineas said, his smile returning temporarily before falling once again. "But the world's turned against him. He's been labeled as nothing more than a monster... Only an inventor like me could understand what he really is. He's more than just a piece of machine, he's family."

"Alright, that's a bit far.", Rhode chuckled.

"No. No, it's not.", Phineas shook his head. "Mr. Doofenshmirtz back in the 1600's had created him. Technically, that makes Norm his son. And Phinnaeus' cousin. He's my great-great-great-great, however many greats it takes, cousin cause Ohio and I are descended from Phinnaeus' sister, Candayce Meddleshmirtz who married a man named Mr. Flynn. Phinnaeus was the only one who made that connection and held onto it. And I wanna revive that connection."

Phineas turned his head, to see if Bartholomew had listened to a word he said. The robot had, but he made no movement. He simply sat there. But his brain was abuzz with questions. He was trying to determine whether or not this boy really was a threat, when he suddenly felt a hand, pulling back the wires on his head.

Phineas had a pair of gloves in his pocket and had slipped them on while Bartholomew was thinking. He couldn't help it. The unkempt wires of hair, was just too much of a temptation to straighten out. It took a bit of effort, but Bartholomew was grateful for Phineas to tug them back into their stiff and straight place. The platyborg turned to him with a small smile but Phineas didn't return it. He stilled frowned as his eyes scanned over the robot's body.

_"...Clang clang clang..."_, Bartholomew chattered curiously.

"I'm sorry Bartholomew. I just.. Hang on a second.", Phineas said, getting up now.

"Phineas? Where are you going?", Isabella asked.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere.", Phineas said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm just wanting to grab something..."

He looked through the pockets, but Ohio had a lot of them and it was hard for the boy to keep track which held what. He finally found what he wanted and pulled out a few things. One was a rag, another was a small spray bottle, and another was a small bottle of vinegar.

Everyone looked at him in confusion and Phineas got to work. He poured some of the vinegar into the spray bottle, screwed the lid on, and got onto his knees next to Bartholomew.

"Stay still Bartholomew.", Phineas said, reaching out with a hand to the platyborg's back. "I was saving this for Norm, figuring he'd be kinda rusty."

The boy sprayed the orange rust on Bartholomew, and then used the rag to gently wipe off some of the rust, revealing the clean and shiny metal underneath. Phineas chuckled some as he removed more and more rust from the surprised robot.

"I hate seeing rust. Just doesn't do a good invention justice.", he explained.

Bartholomew allowed himself to be cleaned from bill to tail. He flexed his cleaned arms and found them to still bare squeaking.

"Hang on. I got just the thing.", Phineas said, reaching into another pocket.

He pulled out a small can of oil and another rag. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, ensuring no oil stains, and sat to work. He cleaned and oiled, and fixed up Bartholomew till the platyborg was as good as new again. Bartholomew looked over himself and flexed his limbs. They all worked so smoothly. So nicely. He hadn't felt this way in a long time and showed his appreciation as he rubbed his head against Phineas' chest, careful not to singe his shirt.

"Hey, no problem Bartholomew.", Phineas said as he pat the robot. "The pleasure was all mine."

_"Clang clang clang clang."_, he chattered, sitting up straight again.

"What is it?", Phineas asked.

_"Clang clang!"_, Bartholomew said, throwing his head back some.

"What.. You.. Oh! Oh do you wanna show me Norm?", Phineas guessed, earning a nod. "Awesome!"

He quickly turned the platyborg around and the two headed off. Rhode and Isabelle trailed behind them, but Bartholomew quickly looked back and spewed more steam.

"Aah! HEY!", they exclaimed.

"Uh.. I'm sorry guys. I think Bartholomew just wants me to follow him.", Phineas said.

Isabella sighed and glared at the robot, but Rhode was polite and took a step back to keep his distance.

"Fine..", Isabella sighed.

Phineas smiled and gave a nod and the two continued on their way. Deep into the wilderness as Phineas tried his best to keep up with the platyborg. Phineas wondered what it would be like to meet Norm. What it would be like to wake him back up? How big was he? Did Phinnaeus manage to live comfortably in the cave? Also, as he noticed how much like Perry, Bartholomew really was like, he wondered how things were with Perry and Ohio. He hoped they were having as exciting of a time as he was.

* * *

_He's alive. ALIVE! AHA HA HA HA HA HA! XD Bartholomew LIVES...!_


	13. Chapter 13

**-Meap's World, 2012-**

Ohio and the kids were on the run in case of a return of Mitch. They had just crossed a small clearing, when they heard a loud whooshing and all of them ducked down in fear of it being Mitch's ship.

"PHINEAS!", Isabella's voice called out from the plane, making Ohio look up in surprise.

"Isabella!", he said, happier than ever to know a familiar face was coming to them.

The plane settled down a little bit aways and soon the kids and Meap came running out. First Isabella leapt into his arms. Then Meap. Then everyone else tackled Ohio to the ground in good cheer. The young meaplings also cheered, knowing who the human heros were.

As Meap caught up with the children of what had happened in their own tongue, Ohio filled in the Earthlings.

"So that's why we were running when we heard you guys.", he finished up saying. "I don't know where he is now, but-"

"MEAP!", a meapling suddenly screamed, pointing to the sky.

Mitch's ship was soon landing and the children ran to hide. When Mitch landed, his robots came pouring out and the kids as well as Meap were soon cornered. Meap tried his best to fight, but aside from Ohio's surprise of the "rainbow of death", it was apparent the fight would soon be lost.

"Phineas, what are we going to do? Meap can't take on all of them!", Isabella asked worriedly.

"Fight back.", Ohio simply said, soon pulling out his trusty pocket knife.

"What?! Are you kidding me? There is like a thousand of them against us!", Baljeet gaped. "And... how long have you been carrying THAT?"

"Only for emergencies.", Ohio shrugged with a grin.

He quickly got into the fray, punching and fighting, and driving his knife deep into the robots. Buford soon joined in and after a few worried glances from the others, they tried their best to fight as well. But the battle was soon being lost as Mitch laughed maniacally from his spot. It was too easy. No matter how surprisingly agile this other Phineas Flynn was, Mitch knew he had everything under control.

Meanwhile, back in Danville, after Heinz Doofenshmirtz had come to and repaired his bleeding head, he came back into the lab where Perry was waiting, still pondering "Phineas'" sudden appearance.

'How is it that he knew who Doofenshmirtz was? And what did he mean by grandfather?', Perry asked himself again and again.

Was "Phineas" time-traveling? Is there more than one Heinz Doofenshmirtz? And where did Perry's Phineas ever learn to fight like THAT? And how did "Phineas" know Perry was of authority? Was his secret blown?

"I have NO idea, what just happened", Heinz was saying as he came back in. "But whoever that was decided to fight me a bit too early. I haven't even shown you my inator yet!"

Perry sighed with a roll of his eyes. Heinz was just so OCD about their little get-togethers, it was as if the fact that he had been attacked by a ten year-old had never happened.

"Anyway. So lemme finally tell you my evil scheme before I'm rudely interrupted AGAIN.", Heinz went on, loudly to ensure anyone who was listening would hear. "Behold! The Do-away-with-large-multitudesinator!"

He pulled off the tarp to show off the invention while Perry just raised a curious eyebrow. Pretty long for a name if anyone cared to know what the platypus thought.

"...Yeah I couldn't think of a better name.", Heinz admitted, a little embarrassed. "But see, you know how you're at a concert or stuck in traffic or something and there's like a THOUSAND people getting in your way from doing anything? This will get rid of them all in one quick swoop! I won't actually be KILLING anyone though. About an hour later, they'll all come back from..WHERE EVER they're sent."

He shrugged as he finished the sentence and got ready to fire.

"Of course, the first thing I'm going to get rid of is the ENTIRE, O.W.C.A.!", he cackled.

And thus was Perry's cue to spring from his trap and attack the mad man. The fight was on as he kicked the man in the jaw and Heinz stumbled back, grasping at the inator for support. The inator pulled back, Heinz slipped, and he and Perry were instantly in a struggle-hold as the inator shot off to a random location.

"Ohh! Why is it that you always make my inators just hit pot-luck shots?!", Heinz asked in frustration as he rolled over and pinned the platypus to the floor.

Perry simply scowled at the man above him and before Heinz knew it, he was falling to the floor as a terrible pain took hold of him from between his legs.

'THAT'S why I never pin him down...', Heinz reminded himself as he groaned and Perry got up. 'Just like why I will NEVER fight a ten year-old...'

And the ten year-old he was thinking of, was at this moment, losing the fight. Ohio, Isabella, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet were all backed up into a cliff as the robots came at him. Meap was captured, and Ohio had lost his knife.

"Any more bright ideas?", Buford asked.

"Um...", Ohio said uneasily as he looked around.

He hoped to find something to fight with. ANYTHING could that could be used as a weapon. But the only thing he could see was the small rocks at their feet. Isabella's words came clear to his mind as he picked on up. Here's hoping.

"We can hit them with a rock!", he said, praying that it'd do something affective.

He threw the rock as hard as he could, managing in taking out ONE robot as it sunk into the metal and destroyed its inner workings. But as the others advanced, and Ohio held the rocks tighter, unsure if he could really do much of anything.

"Ha ha ha ha! FINALLY!", Mitch cried in triumph. "I've WON! There's NOTHING you could do n-"

All of a sudden, in a bright flash of green, every robot had disappeared leaving only the humans and the meaplings. Everyone stared in shock and for the moment, silence.

Till Ohio spoke up, trying to sound confident as he pointed a rock at Mitch, "..And don't you forget it!"

Mitch only jerked back in fear of whatever sort of witchcraft the young boy had suddenly created that made ALL of his robots disappear and quickly ran back into his ship and flew away. Meap emerged from his trap and everyone cheered in triumph.

"That was AMAZING, Phineas!", Isabella exclaimed. "How did you do it?"

"I...didn't. To be honest.", Ohio said, feeling a little shooken up for once.

"...You didn't?", Buford asked as the cheering died.

"I have NO idea what just happened, but I'll thank whoever caused it to happen.", Ohio said with a small nod.

As some began to wonder of Candace's theory of a mysterious force, Ohio noticed his friends come back up as they cheered him on.

"Hey, guys.", he said with a smile.

"Meap meap meap meap meap!", they exclaimed excitedly.

Ohio only chuckled and shook his head.

"This has definitely been one crazy day.", he said.

"Why not we go home?", Ferb offered with a small smile.

"Perfect in my opinion.", Ohio agreed before becoming slightly unsure. "Um.. Are we taking another one of those spaceship things?"

"Meap!", Meap said with a nod.

Ohio wasn't sure if he could stomach another ride in one of those things but for Phineas' sake, he put on a smile and went along with it.

"Awesome!", he said.

He noticed Ferb giving him a small thumbs up and his smile only faltered after everyone else ran off to Meap's ship. At least they bought his charade.

"...Awesomely horrible...", he groaned quietly to himself.

But Ohio climbed into the spaceship with one last good-bye to his new friends. They raced back home and Ohio couldn't be happier for the blue skies, the green trees, and the grey and black skyscrapers that he saw. Once back in the backyard, Linda and Candace came out in time to find nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well why not you all come in for some snacks?", she offered.

"Thanks Mrs- er- Mom!", Ohio said, as he and the others came inside.

"That was really awesome today, Phineas.", Isabella said. "Next time though, try not to get kidnapped?"

Ohio chuckled and turned to her with another dazzling smile that made her weak at the knees as he said, "Never again."

"That's not Phineas, is it?", Buford asked Ferb quietly.

Ferb chuckled as he shook his head.

"I knew it.", Baljeet said before taking a bite of his sandwich while Ohio kissed Isabella's cheek, making her giggle.


	14. Chapter 14

**-Ireland, 1914-**

Phineas followed Bartholomew, not too far from the others. Enough to be out of sight and ear-shot. They reached the base of a small mountain and found a large opening into a cave. Bartholomew began to head on in and Phineas fished around in his pockets. Fortunately, Ohio had some matches on hand, hence how Phineas made it possible for Bartholomew to wake up, but unfortunately, they burned up pretty quickly.

"Hang on, Bartholomew.", Phineas said as he tried to think of some way to keep a fire going good for light, but Bartholomew just kept on walking into the darkness. "Ba-Bartholomew! Hey!"

Bartholomew soon returned with a small lantern in his bill and sat it down in front of Phineas.

"...Thank you.", Phineas said, a little surprised. "..Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz had everything thought out to the last detail, didn't he?"

Bartholomew simply sat up nice and straight with a look of pride on his face. Phineas sat a match on fire, spread it to the wick of the lantern, and blew out the flame on the match before tossing it aside and going in with Bartholomew.

The inside of the cave was large but not very deep. It had other lanterns and the more Phineas passed the flame onto, the more he saw, it was actually more home-like than one would first guess. But then again, Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz had to LIVE here. There was a desk, a chair, a small jar of ink and a quill next to it. There were shelves carved into the walls of the cave above the desk holding a miss-match group of school-like books such as reading and writing and mathematics, as well as mechanics, gardening, cooking, and sewing. On the far side of the cave, there was a carved out area where a large cast-iron pot sat with a stack of rotting wood nearby. Obviously a fireplace. Shelves decorated around this as well, full of spices and canned goods. And then on the wall next to that, of course, sat Norm.

Phineas gasped in breathy awe of the size of this steam-powered man. His shoe alone was about as tall as Phineas's entire body from head to toe. He was, indeed, very rusty. But Phineas pulled out his blueprints and looked between them and the man. He saw where the water-container was and was a bit worried he might have to refill it. But after he pried the lid from the container and all its glorious rust, he was fortunate to find that it had sealed off the water from evaporating, very nicely. He was still full.

'Must've been filled but his fire was taken out.', he thought to himself. "This is gonna be SO awesome."

He got back down and pulled back the creaky door to Norm's stomach. The furnace. Unfortunately, being in such a damp and cold cave with little or poor resources, it was hard to keep going. Phineas sighed as once again, his fire died. Even with pointers from both Rhode and Bartholomew, he just wasn't a fire-starter. Not till he got an idea.

Quickly, Phineas got some good-sized, specific rocks together.

"Bartholomew, could you please open up?", Phineas asked.

Bartholomew did so and before he knew it, the rocks tumbled down his throat. At first Bartholomew seemed displeased, till Phineas held him to stop.

"Please, just trust me..", he asked.

Bartholomew sighed and sat down to wait. While they waited, Phineas cleaned up a pair of tongs from near the fireplace. When he was done, he opened up Bartholomew's furnace and carefully pulled out the red-hot rocks. He placed them at the bottom of Norm's furnace and then carefully sat the logs on top.

"Clang clang clang.", Bartholomew chattered.

"Hm? Oh. You're right. I should give it a criss-cross pattern. Let the air slide through.", Phineas noticed.

Bartholomew smiled. He missed seeing his owner. He missed hearing his voice. It was like a blast from his past, seeing his ten year-old master talk to him and understand what he was saying. Only difference was the clothes, a bit neater hair, and a different, unusual, accent to the monotreme. But still. Phineas was a lot like Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz. And as Phineas waited and watched through the crack between the door and the wall, hoping his fire would catch, Bartholomew hopped off of Norm's leg and walked to the desk.

Phineas breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the fire catch onto the wood and closed the door, allowing it to do its own work. He slid off the leg and looked around. He saw Bartholomew pull out the chair and hop onto the desk.

"Oh, there you are, Bartholomew.", Phineas said as he walked over. "Whatcha doin?"

Bartholomew sat down at the other side of the desk as Phineas came closer and Phineas saw what he was doing. The desk had a few drawers to it and Bartholomew pulled out Meddleshmirtz's last journal. The journal that contained his times with Norm. Phineas sat down and opened it up, eager to see what happened after Meddleshmirtz left England for good.

"Let's see... 1700...1700...", he murmured as he thumbed through the pages. "Ah! Here we go. 1707."

_"Dear Journal,_

_I've arrived in Ireland and do not plan to leave. I've made preparations to my house to welcome the next person that plans to find Norm. It's been a relief to see Norm again, but I'm still so painfully reminded of my loss back in England. Hopefully, things will turn out for the better this way. Only time will tell. I beg an apology to the reader for a short entry. It's still late, I'm very tired, and will write more tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz."_

**-Ireland, 1707-**

Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz awoke the next day, got himself dressed in his leather suit, fed Bartholomew's fire, and started one for Norm. When the robot awoke, he stared curiously at the man before him, bending down close to get a good examination.

"Norm, it's me. Phinnaeus. It's been a good few years since I was last here, hasn't it?", Phinnaeus chuckled. Norm smiled and gave a nod of understandment. "But that won't be a problem anymore, because I'm not leaving anymore."

_"Shoo?"_, Norm asked.

"No. I'm afraid that pretty soon, if I didn't come now, I'll never get the chance to see you again.", Phinnaeus said as a sad smile crossed his face. "Even if I could, I wouldn't want to go back to England. So much has happened since you were last awake, it's almost like another lifetime..."

Norm began to write in the dirt in slightly poor penmanship, "What's happened?"

Phinnaeus read this note and heaved a sigh. He turned back to Norm and tried to give a smile, but it was hard to muster.

"Well... Ferdinand has become a doctor. Baljeet has become a great mathematician and he moved back to India. ...Isabelle married Beuford.."

_"Clang! Clang!"_, Norm chattered as the teeth for his mouth shot from the bottom to the top.

"Yeah. I know I said I was going to marry her, but I didn't get there in time.", Phinnaeus admitted sadly.

Norm quickly scooped him up into a gentle, reassuring hug and Phinnaeus smiled in appreciation. The inventor was soon sat back down on the ground.

"But hey, that means I get to spend more time with you.", he said.

"So why don't you wish to go back?", Norm wrote.

"...Because... It seems that...", Phinnaeus sighed. "...Norm, I've gotten into a nasty fight with Isabelle, Ferdinand, and Beuford. It seems that... Well they don't understand you like I do. I care about you and Bartholomew so much. But they got mad because I didn't pay enough attention to them... And now I wish more than ever I could say I'm sorry for my behavior.. I know I'm not like this.. Maybe they're right Norm. Maybe I have just become another Doofenshmirtz."

Norm became worried. It was HIS fault, Phinnaeus couldn't be with the one he loved? Well the only answer Norm could think for that was to put out his fire and go to sleep. Let Phinnaeus go back to England and say he's sorry! Make it all better.

Norm opened up his furnace and Phinnaeus quickly covered his face to hide from the heat until he got used to it.

"Norm? What are you doing?", he asked, looking past his elbow at the metal man.

Norm picked up a bucket of water Phinnaeus kept just for putting out a fire when necessary, and Phinnaeus already saw what was going on.

"NO NORM!", he shouted in fear.

He quickly tried to shut the door, but he had forgotten his gloves and it was already super hot. With a scream of pain, Phinnaeus pulled back. Norm froze, surprised by Phinnaeus' act. Not wanting to bother with gloves and give Norm the time to douse his fire, Phinnaeus quickly pushed it shut, screaming in pain as he did so.

***SLAM!***

The door was shut and Phinnaeus fell to his knees, holding his hands close to him as they stung and burned terribly. When Norm sat down the bucket to reach for Phinnaeus, Phinnaeus quickly got to his feet and pushed past Norm's hand with his shoulder. He plunged his hands into the cold water inside the pail as tears overflowed and pain-filled groans escaped the man.

When the pain subsided and Phinnaeus dried off his hands, he put his gloves on and tightened the strings. He tied them tightly so as to not ever take them off.

"I gotta keep my hands from getting infected.", he explained to the curious robots. "It helps deal with the pain. And if I don't, I'll get sick, which means I won't be feeling good, and I could die."

_"Clang clang clang?"_, Bartholomew chattered.

"Die. It's like going to sleep, except I'll never wake back up. I'll stay asleep for ever.", Phinnaeus said. "Like when your fires go out, or you run out of water, you go to sleep? Except no one can replace my fire. No one can wake me back up when I die like I can wake you guys up. It's a part of the um... advantage robots have."

He gave a weak smile, but Bartholomew wasn't entirely convinced. He was awake more often than Norm and therefore, less easily to believe a lie. He nuzzled his head under Phinnaeus' hand and Phinnaeus petted him back.

**-Ireland, 1914-**

As Phineas read what had happened, he felt the need to swallow the lump in his throat. Burned? Sick? Death? He could only hope that wasn't the case. No. Phineas' optimism may have had a few breaking points once in a GREAT long while, but this wasn't going to stop him. It just had to get better eventually. A happy ending. Like everything else Phineas found in life. A way things worked out, that just seemed to be the natural pattern with him and Ohio. It had to be a family thing, right? Having a happy ending? So maybe Ferdinand will come to the cave for a visit. Maybe he could help treat Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz's hands.

Thumbing through the pages, reading only what was said about his hands, Phineas only found things to get worse and worse. Meddleshmirtz's hands began to turn puffy and red. They scabbed over and hurt like crazy. And to make matters worse, Phinnaeus knew he was getting sick. He couldn't keep up his energy like he used to. Phineas' heart was racing. Surely there had to be SOMETHING? SOMETHING good! But then Phineas saw something unusual. For the next few pages, something was scribbled through the pages. At first, it was unreadable but then, Phineas could make out what it was supposed to be. The alphabet. As if a 3 year-old was trying to write cursive. It was messy, squiggly, and barely readable. Then Phineas came to the next entry and saw the reason for the repetition of the alphabet.

_"Dear journal,_

_To lose my love, to lose my friends.. I've lost my home, I've lost my family. My sanity has been untouched and what was once my dreams have eloped with it. Does Time, then, wish to bless me and steal my misfortune? Sadly, Time has told my burned hands otherwise as now they have lost the means to feel. How much longer then until I lose my life as I slowly, painfully, lose my health? Only Time will tell._

_I've explained the situation to Norm and Bartholomew, and both fear the day. I know it's coming soon. I can feel it. And through these days, I've spent, trapped inside this cave. I hate to admit it, but they were right. Isabelle, Beuford, and Ferdinand, all. I have become my uncle. Meddleshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz, no longer is there a difference. My only comfort in this time is to understand that now, finally, after all these years, there shall be a definite end to the madness of our kind. My sister and her husband have no care for inventions. Finally, the last of the Meddleshmirtzes will die. Unless my uncle has had a son, the remains of the Doofenshmirtzes will end. What joy that fills me knowing this. Only Norm and Bartholomew remain as heirs to our name._

_Sincerely,_

_Phinnaeus Doofenshmirtz."_

Phineas had not known the Doofenshmirtzes or Meddleshmirtzes as well as he's known being a Flynn-Fletcher. And while he may have had a reputation for having a "happily ever after", it was quite the opposites on the other side of the family tree. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz of 2012 could easily define every aspect of his life in one word: "fail". He fails his daughter. He failed his wife. He fails his family. He fails being the older brother. He failed school. He fails everything he ever attempts at doing. Especially taking over the Tri-State Area.

Phineas flipped the page again, hoping desperately for a good ending. He read the next entry though not much was found in it. "Dear Journal", the scrawl read as the end of the "l" dragged to the edge of the page. Phineas almost screamed in the horror of seeing someone's last seconds unfold in their writing, but by that time, Norm began to creak and squeak. He was waking up.

With his heart pounding hard, Phineas turned around and saw that the robot's eyes were creaking open. He was reawakening, Phineas was left with the terrible realization of his first "sad ending", and Bartholomew only sat there, staring sorrowfully at the journal as he remembered that day. But as Phineas sat there, thinking over the last of Meddleshmirtz's life, he began to notice something.

"Holy cow...", he breathed. "I... I'm so much like him..."

He turned to see Bartholomew clatter happily at this thought.

"NO!", he shouted in fear. "I don't wanna be like him! He died, alone, and miserable! He called himself a Doofenshmirtz! I mean, yeah, I care about you guys, and robots, and I lo- er... care a lot about my best friends and step-brother. But I don't wanna live that life! B-but I-!"

Bartholomew finished this sentence as he stood on his hind paws and put his forepaws on Phineas' chest with a smile as if to say, "but you're just like him!"

"N-no!", Phineas said, taking off the paws. "I-I don't wanna die like that! I-I'm not entirely like that! I'm not going to think that robots are more important than my REAL friends. My ACTUAL friends! I won't let myself get that obsessed! I care too much about Isabella and Ferb! I mean, yeah, I like you and Norm, Bartholomew. But I don't wanna be like Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz! Holy cow, what if I just read the ending to my OWN life? Aw man I really hope not!"

***CREEEEEEEEEEAAAAKKKKK!* *Crumble, crumble.***

Norm managed to open his eyes finally and turn his head around some, breaking out the rust that's stuck to him. Phineas quickly stood up, looking back up at the giant man. As Norm woke up, Phineas felt his breath being caught. Here it was. This moment.

After a while of blinking, and getting a good look at where he was, Norm then turned his attention on the two in front of him. Bartholomew and Phineas.

_"SHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_, Norm gasped as steam issued forth from his mouth.

"N-no! Um.. Norm? I'm not- I-I'm not Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz.", Phineas admitted.

The robot looked at him curiously. He brought a giant hand down and Phineas had to hold onto the desk for support as a finger hit the ground and made the cave tremble.

"Who are you?", the robot wrote.

"I-I-"

"-Have done a FABULOUS job.", said a high-pitched, slightly familiar, German accented voice from behind.

* * *

_BA BA BUUUUUMMM!_


	15. Chapter 15

"Wha-?", Phineas began, turning around to find Doofenshmirtz at the foot of the cave.

"I knew you could do it, Ohio.", Doofenshmirtz went on with a wide smirk.

Instantly, Bartholomew charged at this stranger recognizing him as the end all, be all, of NOT to trust in the cave. Steam issued forth and he tried his very best to look ferocious, but it only took a step to the side to keep out of harm's way while Bartholomew ran right into the wall behind Doofenshmirtz. Sadly, Bartholomew wasn't built for short turns.

"What? You... Doofenshmirtz?", Phineas asked, still dumbfounded as he stepped closer to Norm protectively.

"Well of course you fool! Who else!", the man cackled. "Haven't you already figured it out that it was my daughter that sent you that letter?"

"W-well I've hardly ever seen her!", Phineas said, a little annoyed.

Bartholomew managed to turn himself around some as he listened to the conversation and if he had a heart, it would've stopped. Phineas helped a Doofenshmirtz find Norm? Instead of stopping though, he only tried harder to turn around to attack both like he was told to.

"What are you doing here anyway? There's no monster.", Phineas asked.

"Oh no, of course not! That was a lie! Of course..", the man stopped to turn his eyes to Norm before looking back at the kid. "I didn't exactly lie when I said I was a genealogist."

As Doofenshmirtz stepped closer to Norm, Phineas made it known he was to get in the way.

"You're NOT going to touch him!", Phineas said, hoping to sound firm.

"Ohio, do you REALLY think you have the upper hand?", Doofenshmirtz chuckled. "I'm a DOOFENSHMIRTZ! You're just a Flynn! Norm's my family! All I'm here to do is to take Norm home."

Norm leaned down curiously as he listened and Doofenshmirtz turned his attention to the robot with a bright smile that Phineas just knew couldn't be true.

"What do you say, Buddy?", the man offered. "How would you like to come with me to America and meet a few friends of mine?"

Now, Norm hadn't been awake as long as Bartholomew has. So in a way, he was still young brain-wise. He hasn't learned the difference between a lie or truth. Gullible more than anything. And with his programming that SPECIFICALLY says that he enjoys a lot of company, how could Norm resist the thought?

_"CLANG CLANG CLANG!"_, Norm clattered happily.

"Wh-!? No! No Norm! You can't!", Phineas begged as the robot began to move to get out of the cave.

"Don't even try it, Ohio.", Doofenshmirtz said. "He's family. My great ancestor made him. He's my inheritance! You try to stop me and you'll be stealing my property!"

Phineas stopped. He hated to admit it, but the man had a point. Nothing could stop Doofenshmirtz from coming in and taking what was rightfully his.

Doofenshmirtz chuckled as he saw the defeated look on the boy's face and pulled out an old and raggedy journal before he said, "Helps to have the journal, doesn't it? This one's from the first Doofenshmirtz."

He tossed it to Phineas who subconsciously caught it and walked out. When Norm stepped out and stretched some to rid himself of the rust around his joints, he turned to Doofenshmirtz in hopes of a family hug.

"NO!", Doofenshmirtz suddenly shouted in fear, stepping back a few steps. "Uh! You-you should save it for everyone else!"

Norm seemed a bit unsure about this but a loud whirr caught his attention and a helicopter came down from the sky dropping a ladder and a large platform.

"The platform's to help you get to America.", Doofenshmirtz explained. "So you just step right onto it."

As Norm did what he was told, Doof took the ladder and climbed up to the cockpit with Phineas chasing out to watch Norm being taken away. Phineas only watched helplessly as the helicopter disappeared from sight, leaving the young inventor behind and feeling like he had incredibly failed a dear friend. Not even just a dear friend, all of mankind!

_"HISSSSSHHHH!"_, Bartholomew hissed, bringing Phineas' attention back to focus.

"AAH!", he jumped back as he felt the hot steam against his legs. "Bartholomew!"

_"HISS!"_, he continued.

"HEY!", Phineas shouted in a rage that even surprised himself along with the robot. "Now wait just a minute here, Bartholomew! I didn't know that lunatic was following me or that he even sat me up for the job! So you can just chill out!"

Bartholomew backed up a bit, almost scared of seeing Phineas' anger. But it wasn't purely one emotion. Phineas was worried, he was tired from the travel and from racking his brains and working his arms to fix old machines, he was fed up with everything around him. That someone else had the upperhand. That this robot was giving HIM the trouble when Norm was clearly in danger. For the moment, he almost wished there would be something that could just happen and make everything better. But the only thing that could happen was a weird image flashing through his mind of his platypus protecting him and Ferb.

'Aah.. Focus Phineas. Not the time for daydreaming.', he reminded himself. 'No ADD. I gotta focus. I gotta get some coffee. FOCUS!'

He looked back at Bartholomew and saw how submissive and apologetic the robot was. Phineas sighed some, knowing he couldn't get anywhere with a temper. But what could they do? Doofenshmirtz had a point. Norm belonged to him. Well first things first. Apologize and tell Rhode and Isabella.

"I'm sorry Bartholomew.", Phineas said, crouching down to the platypus' height. "I didn't mean to do that. It's just.. I'm having a long day today and I'm worried about Norm."

_"Clang clang clang clang.."_, Bartholomew clattered sadly.

"Come on. Let's go tell Rhode and Isabella.", he offered.

They walked back but the sight they saw was surprising indeed as both of them laid against a tree unconscious, with a rope tightly tied around them.

"Rhode! Isabella!", Phineas exclaimed, running over to start undoing the rope.

Bartholomew followed and also did his best to help.

"Come on, Rhode. You gotta wake up.", Phineas urged as he smacked Rhode on the face some, hoping he come to. "Hang on a sec.."

He pulled out a canteen and opened the lid. He splashed the water on Rhode's face. The boy instantly started to cough and sputter as he woke up from the shock.

"Ah! What? Ohio?", Rhode asked, shaking his head as he tried to clear it. "No. Phineas?"

"Rhode, what happened?", Phineas asked as Rhode began to fish in his pockets for a knife.

"Nn.. Doofenshmirtz surprised us.", he groaned some as he still tried to shake the fog from his head. "Bart. Back up."

Bartholomew backed up in time for Rhode's knife to come cutting through the rope and narrowly miss his bill.

_"CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!"_, Bartholomew chattered angrily.

"Calm down, Bartholomew. He wasn't trying to hurt you.", Phineas said calmly.

"Hit us on the heads to keep us from getting in the way of things.", he continued to explain, now throwing off the ropes. "What happened? Did he find Norm?"

"He took Norm to America.", Phineas said with a nod.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you try to do anything to stop him?", Rhode barked angrily. "Isn't that thing dangerous in a populated area?!"

"Well yes! Yes it is! But I couldn't do anything! Norm is Doofenshmirtz property. If we did anything, we'd be stealing from him...", Phineas explained, his eyes downcast.

"Wrong.", Rhode corrected as he worked on waking up Isabella. "First thing to learn when you're in this business is that there's ALWAYS something."

"Yeah. I know. It's the same rule with inventing. There's always something. But what can we do?"

When Isabella came to and was told what had happened, the group sat there, hoping to think of something. Someway to get out of this situation. As they sat there, thinking things through, Phineas absent mindly did what he always did. He picked up Bartholomew, subconsciously thinking the robot to be Perry, and sat him on his lap to stroke the creature. It wasn't until the robot clanked his bill in pleasure that Phineas fully acknowledged the difference.

The boy had to smile some. The uncanny likeness of both this robot and Perry. It was like Perry was destined to be Phineas' family. The two even shared a common first name though Phineas only used it with the platypus when Perry was young and still learning house rules. It was like, if you just made Bartholomew actually ALIVE, he'd be Perry. Bartholomew's alive. Most certainly. But if you gave him bones, flesh, fur, skin. If you made the inanimate components that made this platyborg alive, like that of its counterparts, he'd be a perfectly wonderful platypus. Just like Perry.

"...Perry...", Phineas muttered under his breath as a thought began to form in his mind.

"Who's Perry?", Rhode asked.

"...Barthlomew and Perry... THAT'S IT!", Phineas suddenly exclaimed, jumping to his feet and accidentally knocking Bartholomew onto his back. "Rhode Island Fletcher! I know what we're going to do today!"

_"CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG!"_, Bartholomew chattered in surprise as his legs flailed helplessly in the air.

"Oh. Sorry Bartholomew.", Phineas said, quickly putting him back on his feet.

Phineas then took off for the cave with a curious platyborg following right behind him.

"Phineas, what are you doing?", Isabella asked in confusion.

"I'm just getting something!", Phineas called out.

He came into the cave and snatched the journal off the desk. He turned Bartholomew into the right direction and stopped by a few bushes as he came out of the cave. He pulled out a pocket knife and began to cut off branches and twigs. These he fed to Bartholomew and then he came back out and ran past Rhode and Isabella.

"Come on you guys!", he urged on. "Let's start up the plane!"

"What?", Isabella asked again.

"We gotta get to England, NOW!", he stopped to look back at the others. "Come on!"

"England?! Norm's already half-way to America!", Rhode argued.

"Yeah but the tools I need are in England. Let's go. NOW.", Phineas demanded.

The two looked at each other in confusion but complied to follow as Phineas continued to urge them.

"One, two, three, four. Let's get off the forest floor!", he chanted. "Come on you guys!"

They all ran back through the forest to Rhode's airplane and got inside. Phineas and Bartholomew in one seat and Isabella and Rhode in another. When the plane reached England, they weren't too far from Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz's house. Phineas was the first to tear down the streets and up to the old house. He shoved open the door and headed straight for the workshop with Bartholomew close by and Isabella and Rhode bringing up the rear.

"Hey, Rhode. You're gonna wanna grab whatever's of value to your museum while you're here.", Phineas said as he began to pull up tools. "Cause if things go right, we're coming up to the end of our adventure. So the journal, the blueprints, the music box, we're gonna want those in the plane. Isabella, can you help me with this apron while I get these gloves adjusted?"

Isabella came in and helped slip on the old apron while Phineas tightened the strings on the gloves to fit his hands. He slipped on the goggles and pulled out a small blowtorch from his back pocket. Like Ohio and his trusty pocket knife, he wasn't stupid enough to leave home without it. Phineas instantly sat to work using the mecha-wings that sat nearby and a few other old inventions from the workshop as scrap resources.

"Phineas, can you PLEASE tell me what you're doing now?", Isabella asked as she handed over a flying camera.

"It's only going to work once and, actually, it's even more advanced than my own timeline's years."

"Well then why are you trying this?!"

"Cause it's the only way we can help Norm.", Phineas continued as he worked. "And we've gotta help him. He's family."

"I thought you said Doof was his family.", Isabella noted.

"No. He's not.", Phineas argued calmly before giving a quick smile to Bartholomew. "Family's where the heart is. Family is made of the people who love you and who you love in return. Once upon a time, I had to leave a part of my family in America when the rest of my family went on vacation to Africa. By the end of the day, because we're his family, he made it all the way across the ocean to us. It was one of the most incredible things I have ever seen from Perry."

"Who's Perry?"

"My Bartholomew."

Isabella asked again what Phineas was making and he explained it all. By the time Rhode was done raiding the house though, the inventor was coming to a mental block as he stood there impatiently tapping at the table.

"What's the hold up?", Rhode asked.

"Ahh I knew I was pushing my luck with this..", Phineas groaned. "I don't know everything I need to get this done. I'm missing something... Something..."

"Easy now. Don't want you to blow a fuse in your brain.", Isabella cautioned.

Phineas snapped his fingers trying hard to concentrate. But with his ADD, lack of coffee, and pressure of the time, it was hard to think straight.

By this time, Bartholomew had run down. His fire was forgotten and had burned out. Phineas took one look at the sleeping robot and quickly snatched him and sat him in place of his work.

"Phineas, I thought you were busy with-"

"It's gonna have to be put on hold. My hands need something to do while I think.", Phineas interrupted.

He worked on Bartholomew's body, making it easier for the platyborg to twist and turn and to move his legs in more directions than one. He gave him fingers and every joint Bartholomew lacked to move properly. As he worked, his mind was racing. When he finished on Bartholomew, he sat him aside, ordered that a fire would be started for him, and got back to his work, hoping his theory wouldn't be proven wrong anytime soon.

When Bartholomew woke up, he was in the plane as it flew over the ocean.

"Morning sleepy head.", Phineas chuckled as he held his invention in his lap.

Bartholomew looked over at the boy and then noticed something. His whole body turned. He looked down and saw what Phineas had done and screamed at the sight of it.

"AAHH! BARTHOLOMEW!", the kids groaned as they held their ears.

Poor Rhode though as he was the only one who couldn't since he was the one steering.

"Bartholomew stop it! I can't steer straight!", he groaned.

Bartholomew finally stopped and only stared. He then turned on Phineas and began to clatter in panic as he raised his arms. He stopped again seeing the fingers Phineas had given him.

_"Clang! Clang-clang! Clang-clang-clang-clang!"_, Bartholomew panicked.

"Hey clam down Bartholomew. Now you can turn easier.", Phineas reassured with a chuckle.

All during the plane ride, Bartholomew only stared and clattered and tried out his new joints, hoping to understand his capability now.


	16. Chapter 16

**-Daville, 1914-**

When they reached America, Doofenshmirtz was already running along side of Norm as he continued rampaging Danville. Norm saw everyone running away from him and screaming. He remembered this happened before and it made people mad at him later. At first, he wasn't even sure if he should...

"Keep moving you junk of metal!", Doofenshmirtz ordered, making Norm cringe in fear. "We still have to reach City Hall!"

Norm trudged on as he was told. He wished he didn't have to see this. He remembered Meddleshmirtz telling him it was because of this very action that people wanted to destroy him. He wondered who that little person was that he first saw. What was his name? Ohio? It was funny. He looked an awful lot like Meddleshmirtz.

"Pay attention!", Doof growled.

Norm did as told when another sound broke out around them. The biplane Phineas, Rhode, Isabella, and Bartholomew were in made a rough landing on the street. Norm turned around and when he saw Bartholomew he smile, knowing a friendly face when he saw one.

"Oh curse you Ohio Flynn! What are you doing here?!", Doofenshmirtz growled as the kids got out of the plane.

"I'm not Ohio!", Phineas barked back as he snatched off his hat and threw it at Doofenshmirtz's feet as he revealed the goggles still on his head. "My name's Phineas."

"What?! Ph-ph-phinnaeus?! But you're dead!", Doof backed up, fearing he was seeing a ghost.

"Phineas Flynn!", Phineas corrected.

"...Oh. Well then you shouldn't be much of a worry.", Doof said, internally relieved though outwardly he had a sly smile on his face. "And what's a little child like you doing here?"

"Just helping a friend in need.", Phineas said with a smile of his own as he held up his invention.

It was a small gun, much shaped like that of 2012 Doofenshmirtz's ray gun. He aimed and fired it at the giant robot and the last thing Norm remembered hearing was Doofenshmirtz's scream and Bartholomew's whistle as suddenly, he shut off and the world was black once again.

...

"...What about Bartholomew?", a muffled voice was saying.

"It's really small so it only works once. Otherwise, I would've done something about it.", another voice said.

When Norm woke up again, something was coming into him. Something...odd. He opened his mouth and even more came rushing through. This surprised him and caused him to cough as something happened to his throat. Coughing and hacking, like smoke instead of steam was caught in him. He heard sounds, but they made no sense. Finally he got the understanding of inhaling and exhaling and found the rhythm. He opened his eyes and shut them tightly at the bright world around him. There was something on his face. On his entire body to be more precise. It was hard and solid and...unusual. No words could describe what Norm was experience, this sudden ability to feel what was underneath him. The hard cold road.

When Norm opened his eyes again, he saw black at first and then blue and white. He saw the sky. He shoved himself up to his hands, though they suddenly hurt against the roughness of the road. On his knees, he looked around.

"NO! You dumkoph! Look at what you've done!", Doofenshmirtz was still yelling at Phineas who simply stood there with a proud smile on his face.

Suddenly Norm noticed Bartholomew running up to him and leaping into his lap.

"Ahh!", Norm groaned as the hard metal hit his lap hard.

"Yeah yeah. Go on, Doofenshmirtz! You lost this round.", Phineas said.

Doofenshmirtz spun on his heels and began to storm off in frustration. Norm saw this and knew he had to follow. After all, they were family. He stood up, causing Bartholomew to fall off, and tried to follow after Doof but soon fell to his knees as odd colors swam through his vision and his head began to hurt. He stood back up once it cleared up and, after a few shaky steps, continued to follow the man.

Doofenshmirtz noticed this and turn onto Norm, suddenly shouting, "No don't even bother! You're useless to me now! Don't follow me you piece of trash!"

He continued walking away as Norm just stood there, his heart tearing at what he hear. He stumbled back a step and sat back down on the ground as he watched the man walk away. His own family didn't even want him?

Suddenly a hand clasped his shoulder and Norm looked over. He stared at the hand in surprise as he found it wasn't clothed and looked up at its owner. Phineas smiled down at the man and came over to kneel down to his height.

"Hi.", he said. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I'm Phineas Flynn. The decedent of Meddleshmirtz's sister. And it's a great pleasure to finally meet you, Norm."

"Aah. Uhh...", Norm tried to say when he noticed, he wasn't spewing steam.

He wasn't even clanking his teeth together. Phineas laughed a bit at the confused expression and sat down.

"Don't worry. We'll work out the talking."

"Ahh?", Norm managed to say, pointing at the hand.

"No. I won't get burned.", he said. "You're human Norm. I made you a real man. You're.. You're like Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz."

A surprised look took over the man's face and Rhode and Isabella soon came over with Bartholomew. Before Norm knew it, he was being helped to his feet and lead over to the plane as Phineas continued to explain.

"Doofenshmirtz was only using you. He's not your creator, but he's still just as mean.", Phineas said. "I know that you're worth more than destruction. I was looking at Bartholomew when I finally thought of the human-ray. He looks a lot like a pet of mine back home so I went back to Meddleshmirtz's home to make a machine that turned you from a robot into a human. That way you wouldn't have to be killed and Doofenshmirtz can stop bothering you. I kinda saved your life, I guess you could say. But hey, what else is family for?"

Of course, Norm understood and nodded along with everything Phineas was telling him. He felt a smile cross his face, happy to hear and see a familiar person telling him something good like having a family. Phineas asked him to start help push the plane back to where it belonged which was fortunately not to far off and Norm did his best as did everyone.

When they were finished, Phineas and Norm exchanged smiles and before Norm knew what had happened, he was suddenly embraced by the small ten year-old. A light, happy, and overwhelming feeling took hold of Norm as he acknowledged this and he stared down at the boy underneath him. He wasn't burning. He wasn't screaming. He just simply stood there hugging him. Norm couldn't hurt anyone. He could FEEL himself being hugged. And for the moment, nothing made him happier as he quickly embraced Phineas back.

"Aack! Uh- E-easy Norm!", Phineas choked as two large arms encircled his chest and throat.

Norm quickly eased up the hugging and smiled back at Phineas with wide and lit up eyes. Phineas chuckled seeing them. He was glad he could make Norm so happy. It was a great pleasure. But of course, it's always a great pleasure seeing family so happy.

**-Danville, 2012-**

Ohio was running ahead of the rest of the kids. It was getting late for the museum and he knew he had to go back to his own time soon. But Isabella was very light on her feet and it was almost impossible to keep out of her sight as he ran into the museum. He ducked into Gadgets Through the Ages, threw himself into the time-machine, and adjusted the years.

"Phineas, where are you going?", Isabella asked.

He threw the switch and with a bright flash of pink light, he traveled through time.

**-Danville, 1914-**

Phineas was already waiting as the time machine appeared and he smiled as he saw Ohio step out.

"Hey!", they both greeted each other at the same time. "You wouldn't believe the day I had!"

Half an hour later, Ohio was finishing his tale as they were walking through the house, heading towards his bedroom to swap clothes.

"Seriously? How on earth did they suddenly disappear?"

"That's kinda the problem. We weren't ON Earth.", Ohio chuckled. "Did you guys find anything for the museum?"

"Oh man, it was so cool!", Phineas said as his smile widened.

But then Phineas' smile disappeared as he looked past his great grandfather. And Ohio turned around in time to hear Phineas warn the man that sat in their living room. He was tall, had reddish, brownish hair, and wore a brown suit that looked like it was just revived from, Ohio's guess, 300 years ago. The man was carefully looking at a lamp and bringing a hand to touch it's bulb.

"Norm! Don't touch that! It's very hot!", Phineas warned.

Norm looked back, hearing Phineas' voice and quickly retracted his finger with a look of regret and fear on his face.

"Yeah. Remember? Hot? Like Bartholomew?", Phineas nodded, earning one of understanding in return. "I don't want you to burn yourself."

Norm quickly shook his head as more fear seized him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait. Who's that?", Ohio asked.

"H-hai!", Norm said, trying to enunciate what he's been taught so far. "I-I'nn Norm!"

"Great work, buddy!", Phineas gave a thumbs up. "But it's I'M. MM. The 'M' sound with your lips together."

"Norm?", Ohio said in confusion.

"Ohio?", Isabella's voice said before she came around the corner with something that had four legs, a tail, a duck-like bill, and baggy brown skin. The girl glared as she saw Ohio standing with Phineas. "Ohio you jerk! You could've at least told me before you just go FLYING through time! What if I wanted to join you?"

The creature backed up, obviously fearful of the anger in her voice as did Ohio.

"E heh. W-w-well I uh... Darn it! Phineas, you told her?!"

"She figured it out for herself..", Phineas said with an awkward smile as his cheeks turned slightly red.

By now, Norm had walked over and Ohio was suddenly greeted in a tight hug. As the small boy's exclaims were muffled by the suit, Phineas and Isabella couldn't help but laugh, the creature made a clattering sound, and Phineas tried to explain something to Norm.

"No, Norm. He's not Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz.", he said.

Norm looked at Phineas curiously and then sat Ohio back down.

"He's Ohio Flynn. My great great grandfather.", Phineas explained, placing a hand on Ohio's shoulder to emphasis. "We just all look alike."

Norm gave a bit of an eager nod but Phineas' smile soon turned into something of a sadder one.

"Now, Norm. Since Ohio's back. I'm gonna have to leave for a while."

"Aahh..!", Norm began to say.

"Don't worry. I'll be back. And trust me. I won't suddenly be 20 either.", he said with a nod.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this tender moment, but can someone PLEASE explain to me WHAT'S GOING ON?!", Ohio barked, making the creature at his feet jump back again as well as Norm who looked fearfully at the boy.

"Ohio, calm down. This is Norm Meddleshmirtz. He's a part of your family."

"Shmirtz? I'm sorry. Did you just say 'Meddleshmirtz'? As in, something along the lines of oh. I dunno. DOOFENSHMIRTZ?", the boy said accusingly.

"YES. BUT, Norm isn't a Doofenshmirtz.", Phineas explained, stepping over to the man. "He's a Meddleshmirtz. He's our however many great cousin."

"WHAT? HIM?"

"Yup.", Phineas said, now taking a step to Ohio before shoving a book onto the explorer's chest. Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz's first journal to be exact. "Have fun reading all about it."

Ohio, though, only sighed in frustration as he tried to check his temper. He almost scowled at Phineas over top the book and carefully sat it aside.

"Phin. I'm not trying to offend you. But I have had a REALLY long day on a lack of coffee. Can you PLEASE just give me a straight answer?", he asked, feeling his nerves reach a breaking point.

Phineas only laughed and in no time, the two doppelgangers and Norm sat on a couch while Isabella and Rhode were busy with Bartholomew's leather suit.

"So. I'm related to Doofenshmirtz?", Ohio backtracked, making sure he understood everything.

"Yes."

"This guy was a robot for the last 300 years until you made him into a human?", he asked, pointing at Norm.

"Yup."

"He's a creation of the very first Doofenshmirtz?"

"Yes. Yes he is."

"And now I'm expected to care and teach and practically raise this grown man and his robo-platypus with Rhode Island?"

"That's right."

"You're crazy. I can't take the responsibility.", Ohio said, starting to scowl once more.

"Ohio! He's family!", Phineas pleaded. "Whatever happened to never having a family?"

"Yeah, well, your family's insane, Phineas!", Ohio argued.

"Yeah I know. You said that on your death bed when I was 5!", Phineas argued as well.

"And I'll always say it from now to then. Rhode and I can't always babysit a grown man who can't even speak English! What happens when we need to go to Indonesia or something to recover artifacts for the museum? We can't do this!"

"Oh, yes you will!", Isabella argued, making Ohio shirk away into the couch in fear. "Ohio Flynn, if you don't take good care of Norm here when we're about to enter a world-wide war, you can suffer MY wrath as the consequences!"

"Wait. Now we're about to enter the war?! I thought America wanted nothing to do with it!"

"Sorry, Ohio. But it's inevitable.", Phineas shrugged. "Not too much later on from now, America will be in World War I."

"World War I?! There's more?!"

"Two altogether. And Isabella. I'm telling you. You need to be careful come the second one since you're Jewish."

"Alright. I still don't know why, but if you say so.", she nodded.

"I... Don't really wanna explain it. Anyway.", Phineas shrugged it off. "Look. Norm's family. Why does that have to be such a problem? He might be more helpful than you first think! He's already helped us find enough things to open up your museum."

"...He has?", Ohio asked, a little surprised by this.

"Well it was cause of him that we found so many cool things.", Phineas gave a nod. "The journals, Bartholomew and Norm's designs. Cameron. The Mecha-wings. The gliding bike. Talk about really getting a sense of the history of inventions! I'm sure people will love it!"

"Mmm...", Ohio mumbled as he looked away disagreeing.

He looked back at Norm who only sat near Phineas with a hopeful and, in Ohio's point of view, rather mindless smile. But he was family. According Phineas, he's a fast learner and knows how to write. Ohio's stern expression softened with a sigh and he gave a nod.

"Alright. Alright. He IS family.", he said with a nod.

Norm suddenly hugged him tightly once again and Ohio groaned because of this. As opposed to most other Flynns and Meddleshmirtzes, he was definitely NOT a hugger. Once Norm let go and Ohio caught his breath, he couldn't help but scowl at Phineas laughing at him.

"Shouldn't you be getting home now?", he asked sorely.

"Yeah.. I guess I should.", Phineas said, still chuckling. He saw Norm's confused expression and sighed a bit. "Norm, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to leave now."

"Uuh-!", the man gasped before Phineas interrupted him.

"I'm not going away for good.", he quickly stated with a shake of his head and a smile. "I'll be back to visit. Very often."

Norm gave a small smile at this and seemed a bit more relieved.

"Hey don't worry. Ohio and Rhode are going to take good care of you. Besides, you have Bartholomew.", Phineas reassured, earning more happy of a smile. "Like I said. I'll be back before you even know it."

Norm gave a nod and with a few hugs good-bye and swapping their clothes back, Ohio walked Phineas back to the Time Machine. As Phineas got himself ready for the trip, Ohio chuckled and leaned back against the wall.

"Hey Phineas.", he said, catching the other's just before Phineas threw the lever. "See you on your birth day."

Phineas smiled and gave a chuckle with a nod.

"Till then, Grandpa!", he said in a teasing manner.

"I'm not that old yet!", Ohio barked as the Time Machine began to travel. Once gone he shook his head with a chuckle. "Darn whippersnapper."

**-Danville, 2012-**

When Phineas arrived in his present year, Isabella was soon coming around the corner.

"There you are! Where have you been?", she asked, flustered with not knowing why Ohio was suddenly making a break for the museum RIGHT before it closed.

But Phineas didn't bother answering. He simply hopped out of the time machine and scooped up Isabella, over joyed in seeing his own Isabella and knowing he wasn't about to lose her. Isabella was surprised by this but with as romantic as "Phineas" had been acting today, she simply went along with it, all being forgiven, and hugged him back.

"Hey Isabella?", Phineas said, breaking their small silence.

"Yes?"

"Will you promise me that we'll always be to- er.. Good friends?", he asked. "Always?"  
Isabella giggled as she hugged him tighter, hoping he didn't see her blush as she said, "Of course!"

Phineas felt more relieved until Buford and the others came around to find Phineas. The first thought to cross his mind was the love-triangle between Meddleshmirtz, Garcia, and Stomm and he hugged Isabella closer, suddenly and inexplicably protective.

"Hey, Dinnerbell. Where've ya been?", Buford asked as he walked through.

Phineas relaxed a bit. He almost wanted to laugh at his paranoia. After all, there's a major difference between 2012 and 1670. Beuford Stomm was more gentleman-like than Buford Van Stomm. He let go of Isabella and walked over with the rest.

"Oh, just lookin' around."

"So why did you come here in the first place?", Baljet asked.

"Um...", Phineas looked around, hoping to find an excuse when suddenly his eyes landed on the PERFECT excuse. "I wanted to show you guys this super cool exhibit!"

He dragged them over to where a large replica of Norm as a robot sat. He looked a lot like he did back in the cave, but Phineas could easily tell it was fake.

"A giant metal man? What's so special about him?", Isabella asked.

"He's not just a metal man. He's part of MY ancestry!", Phineas explained with enthusiasm. "His name is Norm Meddleshmirtz. And he was the first computer-controlled robot to ever be created by a man named Prof. Doofenshmirtz."

"Oh yeah? I bet you can't tell me what the very first non-computer-controlled robot was.", Buford said cockily.

"Bartholomew Meddleshmirtz. Prof. Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz's robotic pet platypus.", Phineas easily answered. "He was built a few years before Norm when Phinnaeus was just a little kid."

"You talk about them as if you knew them.", Baljeet noticed.

"Um... I guess you can just say I really like this section.", Phineas shrugged. "I'm sure somewhere in my history, it's what helped inspired me to invent."

Isabella giggled as she playfully nudged him, "I think it's just in your blood from the sound of it, Phineas."

Phineas and the others laughed and headed home. When everyone else left, Phineas was still walking through the house with Ferb, still explaining everything that had happened both with him and Meddleshmirtz.

"It's still kinda weird to think of that Buford and Isabella are distantly related.", Phineas said as they came into the kitchen. "And to think it could've been me and her if Phinnaeus Meddleshmirtz didn't spend so much time with Norm and his inventions."

"Well you know what they say. If you don't learn from it, history has a habit of repeating itself.", Ferb simply said with a shrug before walking on.

Phineas laughed a bit till the possibility of the statement settled on his mind. Was that to imply that he spent to much time on HIS inventions instead of Isabella?

"...Um.. Ferb? You were kidding right?", Phineas asked, hoping he'd say yes. But Ferb said nothing and continued on his way with Phineas trailing behind him. "Ferb? Ferb?! Come on Ferb, I learned the lesson! I-I'm not going to do that! Ferb stop trying to scare me!"

**The End**

* * *

_Technically, it's not the end. There's just one chapter after this that's sort of a one-shot drabble of Norm's first-time experiences as a human such as learning to eat, getting sick, feeling hot, family protection, and even falling in love. But the core of the story's now done._


End file.
